It was always you
by SecretSexySapphic
Summary: Galleria develops feelings for Chanel, her best friend but is afraid to tell her. We'll the two ever get together? Cheetah Femslash! don't like it grow up!
1. Chapter 1

_**It was always you**_

**A cheetah girl slash**

**Summary: There was always some huge chemistry between Galleria and Chanel. This is a story of how they come to term with there feelings. Slash. It's my first fanfic so please be gentle. If you are offended by slashes then grow up and don't read this story. Hope you enjoy! Send reviews if you like it otherwise I won't know if I should continue of not! **

**Chapter 1**

**Hopeless love**

**Galleria Garabaldi walked with her mother Dorthea Garabaldi down the strip of stores. She and her mother were going school shopping. **

**I know what you're thinking, what senior goes school shopping with her mother?! But Galleria had rarely been able to spend any time with her mother since she'd rejoined the fashion game and wanted to put some time out to do something they both enjoyed: shopping. **

**"Wanna get a bite to eat?" Dorthea asked her daughter suddenly stopping. "I thought you'd never ask mom! I'm starving!" Galleria exclaimed ready to get her "eat on" as she called it.**

**"Where to?" her mother asked. It only took Galleria a second to think. "BK!" she exclaimed happily. No matter how much money her parents made and how good Galleria had it she would never give up "The king;" the place where she could "have it her way" plus she'd been craving a whopper all week long.**

**"Okay" her mother said as they proceeded to walk to the Burger King that was about one block away. Suddenly Dorthea's cell phone began to ring. She fumbled through her Louis Vuitton purse which besides the essentials was full with fashion clippings and doodles she had made. Finally she found the phone and glanced down at the caller ID. "I've gotta take this." Dorthea informed telling Galleria it was a client whom she was designing a wedding dress for. **

**Galleria prepared herself for a long wait knowing her mom's calls could be even hours long. She prayed that this one would be cut short. She started looking around at some of the store that surrounded her. **

**There was a Pets Mart to her left. She stared t it silently thinking about her dog, ' I should get To To a new toy' she mused. She knew she would be returning to school that Monday and To To would have to get use to not seeing her as much again and toys always made him happy.**

**She made a mental note to ask her mother about it after she got off the phone. Then her eyes landed on a big plasma screen TV sitting in the window at the furniture store in front of her. ' Yeah, definitely getting that once we get paid' she thought to herself.**

**A lot had happened since the cheetah girls had left Barcelona about two weeks ago. After they'd won 1****st**** place in the music festival they were given a record contract and were told they'd have to move to Spain and they would make CD's and become huge celebritys. **

**The girls were so excited and happy that they had won but were not so sure they wanted to live in Spain permanently. After a long deliberation the girls decided not to stay in Spain, though it was a beautiful and magical place they knew they would miss the rush of the city and didn't want to miss spending their senior year at home. **

**After they'd turned down the record deal and explained their reasons why the judges offered them a new deal. That they could move back to New York and still get the record deal and record Cds as long as they come back to Barcelona and perform. The Cheetah girls were more than happy to except. **

**They were going to start recording in a week and getting paid quite frequently. Galleria couldn't wait. They're dreams were finally coming true. Galleria glanced at the TV again. "Yep you're going to be mine" she mumbled then her eyes were drawn to a couch cheetah pattern all over it. She immediately thought of her girls. **

**They had been through a lot together and were so much closer after their Barcelona experience. She wondered what they well all up to at that very moment. She smiled thinking of how Aqua was probably at home sitting at her desk jotting down fashion ideas with a plate of hot wings on the side; hot sauce included. She probably had hot sauce stains all over her drawings. 'That girl could really be messy' Galleria thought. 'But you gotta love her' she concluded.**

**Then she thought about Dorinda. 'What is Do up to?' se wondered. 'She's probably on the phone with Joaquin. She probably has this huge grin on her face and is blushing like he's right in front of her talking.' Galleria smiled a knowing smile. ' but I ain't mad at her cause he Is fine' she thought. **

**Then she thought about Chanel. Her heart beating faster with the very thought of the Latin beauty. When Galleria returned home from Barcelona; even while in Barcelona she discovered that she was interested in Chanel as something more than just a friend. **

**Galleria had always known how beautiful Chanel was and had always admired her for her amazing voice and zesty personality but this was different. When Marisol and Chanel hit it off and were getting really close Galleria realized she had feelings for her best friend. Galleria had been jealous of Marisol. **

**At the time she blamed it on the fact that Marisol was distracting Chanel from the festival but really it was the fact that Marisol was distracting Chanel from her. **

**This was suppose to be her chance to help Chanel out in her time of need. Chanel was having a hard time with the possibility of actually having a step dad and Galleria was suppose to help her through it. This was suppose to bring them close as "friends" but Galleria had rarely been able to spend any time with Chanel because she was always with Marisol. **

**Then Galleria realized that she didn't want to have to compete with anyone for Chanels attention. She wanted it to be hers rightfully. She didn't want to have to sit back and watch Marisol steal Galleria she wanted to be able to say "Hey she's mine!" or "Back off!"**

**She didn't want to tell Chanel everything was gonna be alright and pat her on the back. She wanted to hold her close and never let her go. She wanted to feel the girl in her arms and keep her safe, she wanted to kiss all her pain and sorrow away. She wanted Chanel. She was in love with Chanel. **

**This scared her immensely. She couldn't love Chanel! Not Chu Chi! Not her best friend! But she did and it made her deeply sad whenever she thought of how Chu Chi could never, would never feel the same way about her. **

**She tried to forget her true feelings and jealousy away from Chanel but the more she tried the more she felt. After Chanel had told her off and defended Marisol Galleria knew she had to leave. Not only did she feel like the festival was becoming a loss cause and that she was holding Chu Chi back, she also felt this huge pain every time she saw Chanel. **

**It was so hard and painful to be so in love with someone and not be able to do a thing about it. So she left but when she saw Chanel in that airport looking all adorable in her pajamas and singing to her she couldn't leave. She loved the girl; so she stayed. **

**Things had gotten better since their return home. Chanel and Galleria were spending a lot of time together which Galleria loved and were getting closer and closer each day. But it was getting harder and harder for Galleria to hide her feelings. **

**Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden playing of "Blue Moon" by Selina. That was her ringtone for Chu Chi she thought as her heart if even possible sped up even more. **

**She grabbed her phone which was attached to her hip and glanced at it. She had a text message from Chu Chi. She opened it up. "Hey Bubbles," it said, "We still on 4 movies 2nte at ur house?" it concluded. Galleria smiled. **

**"Definitely!" she wrote. "Just gotta rent the movies." She finished. 'Gosh I love that girl' Galleria thought with a far off dreamy look on her face. Her phone went off again. "Okay! Cya! ******** " it read. Galleria wrote "Cya!" real fast and then closed her phone with a sigh then she quickly reopened it staring at her cell phone wall paper which was a picture of her and Chanel blowing a kiss. **

**She stared at the Spanish Bombshell feeling herself getting wet just by looking at her picture. 'Yeah I've got it bad' she thought. "It's gonna be an interesting night." She stated as she closed her phone. **

**Okay ppl that's chapter one. I know there are a lot of grammatical errors. I try to stay clear of them but then again I really don't' care so pleaz try to deal with them! I hope u liked it. There's more to come so just hang in there and please leave reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Not such a secret**

**Chanel closed her side kick phone and sighed happily. She didn't know what had come over her the last few weeks but it felt good. On one hand the fact that she seemed to be falling for her best friend was extremely scary.**

**She couldn't be one of those people. Don't jump to conclusions Chanel had no problem with bisexuals or lesbians she just didn't want to be one. But every time she heard Galleria's voice or looked into those beautiful hazel eyes she got a warm feeling inside which she had begun to look forward to. **

**She liked having someone to dress up for and look forward to seeing but she knew she could never tell anyone let alone Galleria cause she could never take being labeled and called a bisexual. **

**She had a small feeling that Galleria might have feelings for her too and it made her very excited, and confused at why she was so excited. She sighed knowing she would never have the guts to do anything about it. **

**Then a little smirk began to work its way on her face. 'But there's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting right?' Chanel thought to herself. She opened her closet and started to rummage through her clothes looking for something to wear.**

'**Okay something nice but not too nice,' Chanel thought. 'Don't wanna look to dressed up.' She concluded. She smiled remembering the first time she discovered she had feelings for her best friend. **

**It was the moment her mother told her that Galleria was leaving Barcelona. She'd felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She couldn't believe Galleria was actually leaving. She started realizing how much she'd neglected her best friend and how much she didn't want her to leave. **

**Then she started wondering why this was effecting her as much as It was. She thought about it and in the background heard Do and Aqua trying to comfort her but she wasn't paying attention; all she could think about was her Bubbles. **

**The fact that she just wanted to go upstairs and comfort and hold Galleria and tell her how much she was sorry was overwhelming to say the least. She would do anything for the girl and at this moment and time she realized that she might actually be interested in her best friend as more then just a friend.**

**When she went into Galleria's room the next morning only to find that she had already left she felt she might die from heart ache. When they'd finally caught up with Galleria at the airport she sung her heart out to the girl never loosing eye contact it was an intimate moment where it seemed like everyone else in the world disappeared and it was just her and Galleria. **

**That all ended on the ride back home from the train station. Chanel was having a battle with herself. She knew she had to slow her roll. She thought about it and though she had these new intense feelings for Galleria she wasn't ready nor knew if she ever would be to take the consequences that she'd have to take for acting on her feelings. **

**It was extremely hard and painful to hide and not act on her feelings for the hazel eyed beauty but Chanel knew it was for the best and knew she was a strong woman who could stay strong no matter how talented, beautiful, funny, smart, gorgeous, sexy……..what was the point again? Oh yeah she knew she could stay strong no matter how beautiful and tempting Galleria was.**

**Chanel sighed her eyes landing on a red slightly low cut; glittery south pole shirt. She remembered Galleria saying she liked it. She smiled taking the shirt out of the closet and walked over to her drawers. She opened and began searching for a pair of jeans to wear along with the shirt. 'Okay something tight but not too tight.' Chanel mused. 'What? Got it flaunt it.' Chanel defended to herself.**

**An hour later Chanel was putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She stared at herself in the mirror. She glanced down at the black jeans she'd decided to wear which accented and showed off her curvaceous backside. She decided to go with black forces in order to remain casual. Her hair was up in a clamp and she was putting on a pair of silver dangly earrings.**

"**Look at you all dressed up. Got a date or something?" Chanel turned around rolling her eyes at the source of the comment. There standing in her doorway with a smirk was her twelve year old brother Pucci.**

"**No Puc, I'm going to Bubbles for the night." She stated unexcitedly turning her attention back to the mirror. **

"**Why don't you face the facts big sis." Pucci started, earning a questioning and surprising look from Chanel who thought he'd already left her room. **

**She turned to him interested in where her brother was going. She gave him a look that said continue. "You've got a thing for Galleria." He stated matter of factly. Chanel nearly fell from the shock that her brother actually knew. 'Maybe it's obvious to everyone.' Chanel wondered starting to panic. **

"**What are you talking about?" she asked feigning ignorance trying to sound unphased. "You – Chanel……" her brother started talking to her as if she were slow. "Like Galleria." he finished looking to see if she'd gotten the message. **

**Chanel was panicking and the panic quickly turned to anger. "Pucci you don't know what your talking about!" She exclaimed angrily. "Why would I have a crush on Galleria?!" she continued. "Not only is she my best friend but she's a girl! And if you haven't noticed straight here!" Chanel fumed. **

"**Alright sis!…." Pucci exclaimed attempting to stop his sister mid rant. It didn't work of course; it never did. **

"**So maybe you should do your research or just plain out think before you start jumping to stupid conclusions!" Chanel concluded voice having risen an octave with each declaration. **

**She turned back to her mirror in a huff. 'I hope that was convincing' she thought and prayed to herself. "You done?" Pucci asked seemingly unphased by her whole revelation. "Yeah." Chanel sighed in defeat, "Good." Her brother said.**

"**Look I'm sorry for getting in your business alright," he offered. "Won't happen again." He finished. **

"**Okay." Chanel muttered still not making eye contact. Her brother turned to go out the door. "Oh yeah I'm going over to Carlos'." Pucci stated referring to his best friends house. "Mom and Luc know. Just thought I should tell you knowing how worried you get." He told her. "Yeah okay." Chanel muttered. **

**He turned once again to exit the room. She wasn't really mad at her brother she was just afraid that if she made eye contact with him she would break down and tell him about her strong feelings towards Galleria. The eleven year old was very mature for his age and might even accept it and support her but like I said Chanel didn't want the labels that the world gave you for feeling that way.**

"**Oh yeah." Her brother spoke interrupting her thoughts. "Yeah?" she said still not making eye contact with the boy. "I don't see why your trying to be so secretive about it," he started. "Galleria's fine!" he stated moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively which Chanel saw as she snook a glance at him through the mirror. **

**She rolled her eyes. "If you don't hurry out and go out with her shoot I will!" he exclaimed before turning and jogging down the hall. "Yeah!" Chanel yelled after him. "Like she'd be interested in an eleven year old!" she finished. Pucci ran out of the front door huge smirk on his face. **

"**Yeah she's got it bad." He said aloud to himself. "When you gonna learn big sis brother knows all." He stated shaking his head sympathetically thinking of his sisters situation.**

**Inside the house Chanel stood thinking of all her brother had said. 'She is beautiful.' She mused. 'And I've got to spend the entire night with her without letting on how interested I am in her!' Chanel painfully realized. 'It's gonna be a long night.' She thought as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. **

**Author's Notes: Okay people that's chapter 2. Please let me know if you liked it or if you didn't! Reviews are what keep me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Freakin' out**

**Galleria paced back and forth in her living room nervously. 'Did I forget anything?!' she worried. "Hmm…..Got movies," she stated looking over towards the movies that were on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Got popcorn," she continued nodding towards the box of kettle corn sitting next to the movies. **

'**I'll never understand why Chu Chi likes that stuff." Galleria mused. Kettle corn was Chanel's favorite but Galleria couldn't figure out why people would want their popcorn sweet. 'It's ludicrous!' Galleria thought, but she'd do anything for her curly haired friend. **

**She thought about it realizing that there wasn't much she wouldn't do for the girl; in fact she couldn't think of anything at the time. "Okay. Remote?" Galleria restarted her object checklist along with her panic. **

"**Hey. Hey. Hey." her Dad stated coming into the room. "Baby calm down!" he told her. "Soon you'll be checking to see if your room is clean." He said finding the idea to be completely preposterous to his neat freak daughter. **

"**My room!" Galleria exclaimed turning to head back there. "Hey!" her father exclaimed catching her by the shoulders. "It was a joke!" he said laughing. Galleria didn't find it quite as funny. "Gosh! Chill out Galleria!" her dad continued always trying to sound hip. **

"**You'd swear you were going on a date; it's just Chanel!" her dad teased. "Ha! Ha!" Galleria laughed nervously. "That was Hilarious dad! Your Hilarious dad!...We're Hilarious dad!" Galleria chatted nervously. **

**Her father looked at her worriedly. ' Teenagers are so strange these days' he thought. "Just calm down, okay baby." He stated with a comforting arm on her shoulder. He turned to leave which as soon as he did Galleria turned and made a beeline for her room.**

**She sighed in relief once she got in her doorway "Still Clean." She exclaimed. DING DONG! Her heart stopped. 'Okay this is it.' She thought to herself. 'This is your best friend, NOT your girlfriend!' she reminded herself as she headed towards the door. **

"**I've got it!" she yelled to her parents who were hanging out in the dining room doing Lord knows what, probably taxes or something. She stopped glancing at herself in the hallway mirror. **

**She was wearing a casual yet very nice black laced tank top, her curly black hair was hanging loose with a black head band around it. Galleria had slimmed down real good after their vacation to Barcelona and the blue jeans she was wearing did wonders for her body. She was bare foot because she was at home and found it pointless to wear shoes, and her jewelry and accessories were all accounted for. **

'**Alright let's do it!' she thought as she opened the front door. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the other girl. Hazel eyes meeting light brown. Suddenly Galleria seemingly forgot how to speak luckily Chanel didn't and was the first to break the ice.**

"**Dang Girl! I like that shirt! You're looking good!" Channel commented in classic Chu Chi style. 'Good girl! Keep it normal!' Chanel congratulated herself. "You to girl! Did you dress up for me?" Galleria teased. She kicked herself inwardly, 'Stop flirting you weak love-sick puppy!' Galleria scolded herself. **

"**Ha! Ha!" Chanel laughed almost completely repeating Galleria's nervous laugh from earlier as she walked inside the house. 'Dang she thinks I look dressed up!' Chanel thought. 'After all that trying to look casual and I still look dressed up!' she continued fuming. 'And was she flirting with me? And why did I like it so much?' Chanel wondered. **

' **Yep it's gonna be an interesting night!' they both thought in unison.**

**Author's Note: I know short chapter but it had to be done. The rest we'll be better! Please review and tell me what you think! Special thanks to LaughLoveLive, GhostlyGeorge, and BlackBeautyJ for you advice and comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Part 1)**

"**Just Friends"**

"**No way!" Chanel exclaimed picking up one of the DVD's that was lying on the table as she sat down on the couch. "Madea's Family Reunion! That's like my favorite movie!" She said excitedly. **

"**I know." Galleria mumbled sitting down next to her friend. "We have to watch it!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down on the couch with a huge grin on her face. Galleria sighed contently she was one of the very few people who saw the normally elegant and cool Chanel act like a kid. It was one of the cutest things Galleria had ever seen. **

"**Of course Chu Chi. That's why I got it." Galleria said meeting Chanel's gaze and smiling softly at her. Chanel smiled back. "And my favorite popcorn!" she exclaimed looking at Galleria in awe. Galleria smiled at her friend happy that she liked her choice in movies as well as snacks.**

'**That's Bubbles always thinking about me. She got my favorite movie and everything!' Chanel thought as she let her eyes wonder down to Galleria's lips. She would do anything to kiss those full lips, she thought to herself absentmindedly licking her lips. **

'**Why me Lord!' Galleria thought. 'Why do I have to be in love with the one person I could never have!' Galleria asked the heavens in frustration. **

"**So what have you been up to today?" Chanel asked. 'Besides buying my favorite movies and stuff?' **

"**Oh you know. Went shopping with mom, cleaned up a little (a lot) boring, boring, blazzey. Blazzey." Galleria said. "Oh." Channel nodded. "Oh! I did write a new song though!" Galleria chided. "Really! The lyrics just keep comin' and comin' for you don't they." Chanel said. "Hey what can I say?" Galleria joked. "Shut up!" Chanel exclaimed laughing and smacking Galleria playfully. **

'**There goes that million dollar smile.' Galleria mused as she laughed along with Chanel. ' See? Just like always. It doesn't have to be awkward.' Galleria told herself. **

"**So what's it called?" Chanel asked when she stopped laughing. "True Love." Galleria answered. "It's about the ups and downs of a relationship and how if you have true love you can make it through anything." Galleria told her. **

"**Sounds great." Chanel said in a dreamy voice. "Sing it for me!" she exclaimed excitedly. **

"**I don't want to." Galleria deadpanned. **

"**C'mon." Chanel pleaded. **

"**Please." She said batting her eyelashes innocently. **

**Galleria could hardly refuse it. She sighed defeated. "Can I do it for you after the movie?" Galleria asked. "Okay." Chanel replied. "Girls! Dinners ready!" Dorthea called out from the living room. "Coming!" the hungry girls shouted in unison as they made their way to the dining room. **

"**So what's for dinner -" Galleria started before a familiar scent filled her nostrils. A huge grin broke out on her face. "Mom you're the best!" she exclaimed as she looked down at the pot full of Lasagna. Lasagna was one of Galleria's favorite foods. **

"**I wonder why I didn't smell it before." Galleria thought aloud. "Probably because you were too busy having a fit over getting the house ready for Chanel." Her mother teased while she retrieved a bag of salad from the refrigerator. **

**Galleria's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she made her way to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. Chanel followed. 'Did she actually blush?!' Chanel wondered. 'That was so cute!' she thought realizing she liked having that effect on her friend. Then she scolded herself. 'C'mon girl! Your were doing so well! No more mushy stuff!' she told herself.**

**As they made their way to the table they were joined by Franco Garibaldi. " Hi Chanel!" he greeted her cheerfully. "What's up Mr. G!" Channel greeted him back happily. "Nothing much!" he answered. **

"**So how are the wedding plans coming?" he asked as he sat down in his seat at the table. "They're coming good." She answered. "They finally decided to have the reception at the Manhattan Yacht Charters." Chanel continued. **

"**Oh my gosh! You're kidding right?!" Galleria exclaimed more than a little excited. "That place is off the hook!" she finished. **

"**Yes it is! And I'm not kidding! I talked them into it this morning! I wanted to tell you in person." She explained. "Well it's wonderful news." Dorthea said. **

"**Yeah it is." Chanel agreed seemingly deep in thought. **

**Galleria studied her face wondering what the other girl was thinking about. She made a mental note in her head to bring the subject up later on. "We'll have to have them over for dinner when they get a chance." Franco spoke up referring to Chanel's parents. "You know get their minds off of the stressed of planning a wedding." He finished. **

"**Most definitely!" Dorthea added. "That would be cool!" Channel said seemingly out of her state of thought. "They have been on wedding overdrive." Chanel admitted. "Then we'll definitely have to do something about that!" Galleria said. "They have a whole month to tripp about the wedding so what's one evening to have dinner with us." She continued. "Now let's eat!" she exclaimed dropping the subject. **

**Everyone seemed to agree with the words and joined hands. They sat with Mr. and Mrs. Garibaldi across from one another at the heads of the table and Galleria and Chanel across from one another. They blessed the food and dug in. Their meal consisted of lasagna, garlic bread, and salad. **

**A comfortable silence consumed the table for most of dinner as the hungry family ate and concentrated on their food. "So Galleria," Chanel spoke up interrupting the silence. "Did you tell your mom about yesterday?" she asked. "Tell me about what?" Dorthea asked already interested. **

"**The two women we saw at the movies when we were with the cheetahs that actually recognized us!" Chanel explained. **

"**No I forgot to." Galleria answered. "Gosh Galleria. Where has your mind been lately?" Dorthea wondered aloud. 'On Chanel.' Galleria thought. "Um. I don't know mom. Sorry." Galleria offered. **

"**It's alright honey." Dorthea sighed. "So what happened?" she asked. "Well like Chu Chi said, all of us were at the movies," Galleria started. "We had just come out of the theatre from seeing "Fantastic four 2" when we ran into these two girls - " "Or rather they ran into us!" Chanel interrupted. Galleria rolled her eyes playfully mocking her friend.**

"**Which ever. Anyways they were like really excited when they saw us." Galleria explained. "Cause they knew who you were?" her father piped in. "Yeah." Galleria replied. "And little Ms. 'Everyone's out to get me' over here and Aqua were freaked out." Galleria stated looking pointedly at Chanel. **

"**Hey!" Chanel defended looking at Mrs. Garibaldi for support. "You'd be freaked too if two strangers ran up to you jumping up and down and shouting, "It's them! It's them!" Chanel imitated. "Yeah I probably would be a little freaked out." Dorthea admitted. "See." Chanel said sticking her tongue out at Galleria. **

'**So sexy.' Galleria thought looking at her friend. "Whatever." She said aloud. "Anyways they had recognized us from the festival in Barcelona." Galleria continued. "They said that they'd seen us on the Clan TVE Spanish station performing in the festival." She explained. "I didn't even know it was airing on TV." Chanel spoke. **

"**Yes; it said that it would in the consent forms for the contest." Dorthea told her. "Well that's why we didn't know!" Galleria exclaimed. "You know we teenagers don't read during the summer. It's like one of our huge commandments." Galleria explained with a serious expression on her face. Dorthea and Chanel laughed. "I should've known!" Dorthea joked with a dramatic tone. **

**They all began another round of laughs. "Well anyways," Galleria started as she followed Chanel to the sink to soak their now empty plated in water. "We gave them autographs and told them about the CD we are gonna make. They were really excited about it." Galleria finished. **

"**It's kinda cool having fans." She mused aloud. **

"**Yeah I guess it is." Chanel admitted. "Now get your forgetful tail in the living room so we can watch my movie!" Chanel joked as she pushed a fake resisting Galleria into the other room. "Thanks for dinner Aunty Dorthea!" Chanel yelled over her shoulder. **

'**Those two are something else' Dorthea thought to herself. 'Only a best friend would leave an international city and forget their dreams just to make the other happy.' She mused thinking about the whole Barcelona incident. ' And only a best friend would spend a whole entire afternoon making sure everything was perfect for you.' Dorthea continued. **

**Then another thought hit her. Not many friends would do those things for each other not even best friends. She thought back to the deeply hurt expression on her daughters face when she'd thought that Chanel had chosen Marisol as her new best friend. 'Is there something else going on there?' Mrs. Garibaldi began to wonder. **

'**No!' she quickly told herself. 'They've been best friends since they were four; there's no way Galleria could……' she knocked the thought out of her head as she went to help her husband with the dishes. **

**In the living room Galleria was slowly picking up the DVD while talking to Chanel who was sitting on the couch. "So," Galleria started. "What were you thinking about at the table?" Galleria asked. "Huh?" Chanel questioned wondering what her friend was talking to due to Galleria's lack of information. **

"**At the table when dad was asking you about the wedding; you had this far off look on your face, like you were deep in though." Galleria explained. "Oh." sighed Chanel. "You saw that?" she asked. Galleria nodded silently looking at her friend expectantly. **

"**Well I was just thinking that in only one month I'll have a father." Chanel admitted. "Yeah you will." Galleria spoke. "Not having second thoughts are we?" she asked afraid that her friend had changed her mind about the whole thing. "No. Of course not!' Chanel said quickly stopping all of Galleria's worried thoughts. **

"**It's just kind of overwhelming you know?" Chanel explained. "I've never had like a real dad." She said sadly. "But in a month I'll be getting a great one who wants to be there and really just cares." Chanel said. Galleria smiled softly at her friend. "I'm really looking forward to it Bubbles." Chanel admitted excitedly. **

"**Really? That's good for you Chu Chi." Galleria said putting her hand on top of her friends. The simple gesture sent a surge of warm electricity through both of the girls and both felt it. Galleria began to panic from the feeling and quickly retrieved her hand. **

"**Let me go put this movie in." she said as she headed towards the TV. "Whoops!" Galleria exclaimed as she dropped the DVD blushing at her clumsiness. "Haven't even got the popcorn yet and I'm already Ms. Butter fingers." Galleria joked as she bent down to pick up the movie. Chanel laughed. **

'**Whoa!' she thought as she watched Galleria retrieve the DVD. 'Nice butt. Want her! Want her real bad!' she thought. Then she felt a familiar tingle in her nether region. 'Oh my gosh! She's making me wet!' Chanel panicked as she watched Galleria put the DVD into the player. 'Got to get her out of the room!' Chanel thought. **

**She crammed her brain for a reason to get the other girl to leave the room. Galleria turned around. "Blankey!" Chanel blurted thanking God she had thought of something. **

**Author's Note: Sorry that's kind of a bad place to cut it off but yeah part 2 we'll be up very soon! Hope you enjoyed part 1! Part 2 we'll be better and all I can say is expect the unexpected! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 (part 2)**

"**Just Friends****"**

"**Huh?" Galleria looked at her confused. **

"**Um you forgot Blankey." She said referring to the large felt blanket that they'd covered up with every time they watched movies at each other's houses since they were six. **

"**Oh." Galleria said still looking confused at Chanel's sudden outburst. **

"**Can you get it?" Chanel asked ignoring Galleria's questioning look.**

**Galleria took another second to study her friend. **

"**Okay." She drawled out and headed towards her room.**

'**Okay. Calm down girl!' Chanel told herself. **

'**Stay cool. She's your best friend, be cool!' she soothed taking a deep breath as Galleria returned with the blanket which was pink and covered in mini pictures of Betty Boop whom both of the girls loved as children and still did. **

"**Here's your blankey." Galleria said as she put the blanket on the couch next to Chanel. "Thanks! Now let's watch that movie!" Chanel said grabbing the blanket and beginning to spread it out. **

**She was on the right side of the medium sized couch. **

"**Okay! Okay! Don't be so pushy princess!" Galleria joked slightly turned on by this new bossy Chanel. She grabbed the remote and took her place on the couch. **

**Chanel sat Indian style on the couch (they were both barefoot of course) as she spread the blanket over the both of them. Galleria curled her feet to her side on the couch as she reached beside her at the end table, turned on a small lamp, and reached up to turn off the lights. The movie started. **

"**When I first saw this movie and I saw Rochelle Aytes with Blair I totally thought they were a happy couple." Chanel stated looking intently at the television. **

"**Not me!" Galleria said looking at her friend in shock.**

"**What?!" Chanel defended. "They did look they were happy you know in the tub." She continued. "Yeah for like two seconds!" Galleria scoffed. **

"**Okay. Look at her face watch her expressions the whole time." Galleria instructed. "You can tell that there's more to them; like they're not as happy as they seem." Galleria explained as the scene played out in front of them.**

**When it was over Chanel sighed. "Wow. I'd never seen it that way." She said to Galleria still in awe at the other girls insight of the movie.**

"**Yeah, you can't definitely tell something else was going on." Chanel agreed.**

**This was not an unusual situation for the two who could talk through a whole movie and normally did. A comfortable silence took over as the two attempted to watch the movie more than talk.**

"**Wow. Tyler Perry is a genius." Galleria said in amazement as she watched all three of the characters he was playing on screen at the same time. **

"**Isn't he!" Chanel agreed. "I mean all of his characters have their own personality, voice, and are just plain out hilarious." Chanel said looking at the screen as she spoke.**

"**And he's come a long way from where he started." Galleria continued. **

"**Yeah he did." Chanel said.**

"**He's such a good role model especially because he never forgets where he came from." Galleria started. "I mean he does charities, fund raisers, and he makes sure he goes home and does a show for his home town." Galleria finished.**

"**Yeah that's really good." Chanel agreed.**

"**And we'll never forget our home town either when we're big and famous and grabbing Grammys!" Galleria declared. "Right Chu Chi?!" Galleria said putting her pinky out towards the other girl. **

**Chanel smiled looking at her best friend who was so full of life and had so many hopes and dreams.**

"**Right!" she agreed grabbing Galleria's pinky with hers in a pinky promise. **

**Just then a rumble came from the left end of the couch.**

"**Wow. Guess that means I'm hungry again." Galleria joked as she withdrew her finger.**

"**Well you what they say?" Chanel asked joking back. "Teenagers are always hungry!" she concluded.**

"**They ain't lyin'!" Galleia exclaimed as they both laughed.**

"**So are you hungry to?" Galleria asked **

"**Didn't I just say teenagers are always hungry?!" Chanel joked.**

"**Okay! Okay! Two in row you little jokester! I surrender!" Galleria declared playfully throwing her arms up in defeat.**

"**I'll get the popcorn." Galleria volunteered quickly getting up and grabbing the box off the table. **

"**Want me to pause the movie?" Chanel asked grabbing the remote. **

"**No that's alright. I'll only be a minute." Galleria answered heading towards the kitchen. She knew that this might be the only silent time for a while that Chanel would have to enjoy the movie and wanted her to take advantage of it.**

**Galleria put the popcorn in the microwave, got herself and Chanel some sodas, and grabbed herself a nutri-grain bar. Don't jump to conclusions Galleria's not a health nut, but since she'd slimmed down after the Barcelona trip she'd been trying to eat healthier.**

**All her friends and family had told her that she looked fine the way she was, but you know Galleria she does what she wants; so she lost weight. And everyone had to admit if even possible she looked even better than she already did before. Now the eating healthier thing wasn't going quite so well. You know teenagers and junk food go together like peanut butter and jelly, but she did what she could when she got the chance. **

**She grabbed a tray out of the cabinet, put all of the snacks on it, and headed towards the living room.**

"**Your snacks are served Madame." Galleria said with a faux British accent.**

"**Thank-You kind lady." Chanel said immediately grabbing the bowl of popcorn, putting it in between them, and grabbing a sprite. **

**Who's that for?" she asked making a gesture towards the Nutri-Grain bar. **

"**Me." Galleria replied.**

"**Uh uh! No way girl!" Chanel exclaimed.**

"**This is junk food night! No healthy food allowed." She told Galleria.**

"**But I don't want to eat kettle corn." Galleria said half whining.**

"**Why not? Kettle corn is the best!" said.**

"**I'm sure it is, but I don't want any sugary popcorn." Galleria countered.**

"**Wait a minute." Chanel said realizing something. "You've never tried it have you?" she asked seemingly already knowing the answer to her question.**

"**No." Galleria mumbled.**

"**I knew it!" Chanel exclaimed. "C'mon Bubbles you've got to try it!" she declared. "Don't' knock until you've tried it!" she coaxed. **

"**C'mon now that's just stupid don't you think! Don't knock until you've tried it?! Why don't we all drink bleach we've never tried that! Who invented that?!" Galleria exclaimed in half sarcastic half joking tones attempting to change the subject.**

"**Try it."**

"**No."**

"**C'mon try it."**

"**No."**

**(Couple of seconds of silence.)**

"**Do it for me?"**

'**Dang! Why didn't I think about that!' Galleria cursed. 'Well it's too late now. I definitely can't say know after she's said that. I'd do anything for her.'**

"**Fine." Galleria sighed picking up a popcorn. "You have to eat at least four to get the full effect." Chanel stopped her before she ate it.**

"**Fine" Galleria grumbled picking up three more. "Here goes nothing." She said stuffing the four pieces of popcorn in to her mouth and chewing slowly. Chanel was staring at her intently waiting to see if she'd liked it and Galleria had to admit she was loving the attention.**

"**So?" Chanel asked.**

"**Not bad." Galleria deadpanned. "Not bad at all!" Galleria admitted grabbing another handful of popcorn. Chanel smiled a satisfied smile and joined Galleria in the attack of the popcorn.**

**After all the snacks were gone Chanel was getting kind of tired, but she was determined to finish the movie. The temperature was cooling down immensely and definitely wasn't helping her cause. She and Galleria both had the blanket up to their necks clinging for warmth.**

**It was getting harder and harder for Galleria to resist Chanel. The longer she was with her the more she wanted to be with her and she had been with her the whole night. Galleria was dieing for some kind of contact but it couldn't; over any circumstances be mistaken for something other than friendly.**

"**I'm cold." Chanel said turning to her.**

'**Bingo!' Galleria thought excitedly as she held up her arm and motioned for Chanel to come closer to her. Chanel smiled gratefully but instead of just coming closer to Galleria she mobbed all the way into Galleria's outstretched arm. **

'**Wow. I didn't expect her to do that!' Galleria thought as a goofy grin made its way up on her face. 'But I'm glad she did!' she thought as she lowered her arm around Chanel's shoulders bringing the girl closer to her. **

**They were cuddled up in a close embrace; their heads the only thing not pouring into each other as they tried to focus on the movie. Though this close embrace would've been awkward for any other friends it wasn't for the two friends. It just felt right to them and they both felt content and safe.**

**Chanel found herself being lost in the moment. She slowly laid her head down gently on Galleria's shoulder and attempted to get back into the movie completely at ease and comfortable in Galleria's arms. Galleria on the other hand was fighting to hang on. 'C'mon girl hold on! Stay strong!' She told herself fearing that if she bathed in the moment too much she might do or say something stupid like I LOVE YOU or do something stupid like kiss her. **

"**Don't they make a cute couple?" Chanel said grabbing Galleria's thigh to get her attention go the screen with Boris Kodjoe and Lisa Anderson on it. **

'**Whoa baby! Can't do that!' Galleria thought feeling her nipples harden and her midsection heat up as a reaction to Chanel touching her thigh. 'Already hard enough being so close without you doing stuff like that!' Galleria thought. **

"**Yeah." She choked out trying to get herself together. **

**Chanel turned to her lifting her head from her shoulder. "You okay Bubbles?" Chanel asked with a concerned look on her face. **

"**Yeah I'm okay. I'm just sleepy." Galleria lied. **

"**Well you don't have to try to stay awake for me." Chanel told her.**

'**Aww she's so cute.' Galleria thought. "Okay. Thanks baby." Galleria said before thinking.**

'**Oh my gosh! You idiot! Tell me you didn't say that!' Galleria panicked. 'Now she's going to look at you all crazy and your going to have to make up an explanation!' she fumed. But to her surprise Chanel just turned around and layed her head back on Galleria's shoulder with a huge grin on her face unbeknownst to Galleria. 'I like sleepy Galleria.' Chanel thought.**

'**I guess she didn't hear me or something.' Galleria thought thanking God Chanel didn't freak. **

**With new built confidence Galleria layed her head down on top of Chanel's and their already close embrace became even closer. ' You got off easy that time but you might not be so lucky next time.' Galleria realized. And at that moment she decided that she needed a distraction. Maybe she'd try to get a job. She didn't know; all she knew was that she couldn't ruin her friendship with Chanel which was liable to happen if something else slipped out.**

**Twenty minutes later the end credits began to roll down the screen. "That really is a good movie." Galleria said to Chanel. When she got no response she looked down at the other girl only to find out she was a sleeping beauty, but unbeknownst to her the light sleeper had awaken at the sound of Galleria's voice but was in no hurry to let the intimate moment end and was faking sleep.**

**She opened her eyes a little peeking to see if she had convinced the other girl of her sleepy state. She eased them slightly open only to find the other girl staring right back at her. 'Great. I'm caught.' Chanel thought but then realized that Galleria wasn't looking at her accusingly but was just plain out looking at her.**

**Chanel had never seen anyone look at her with so much love in their eye; it was unnerving. Chanel watched Galleria study her and had the biggest desire to just grab her and kiss her right then and there but then Galleria's expression suddenly turned sad. Chanel wondered what she was thinking.**

**Galleria was having an inward battle with herself. ' She's so beautiful and smart; she's perfect.' Galleria thought but then frowned thinking, 'She'll never like me like that though. It's useless.' She concluded deciding she had to give up any and all thoughts of attraction towards Chanel in order to keep her as a friend.**

**Chanel studied her deeply sad expression growing sad from just watching her. Suddenly Galleria bent down and gave her a lingering kiss on the four head. Chanel was begging for more in the inside then she wondered why the kiss felt like a good-bye one. **

**Galleria began to lightly shake Chanel's shoulders. "Time to get up. The movies over." She whispered softly. Chanel opened her eyes slowly as if for the first time. "I went to sleep?" she asked innocently. 'This is so hard.' Galleria thought. "Yeah." She answered softly. "C'mon let's go to bed." She said grabbing Chanel's hand and leading her to the bedroom.**

**Galleria led Chanel over to her bed once they were in her room and sat her down, and then walked over to her dresser and opened the drawer that was reserved for Chanel since she stayed over so often. She picked out a pair of pajamas for the other girl.**

"**Here." She said handing the pajamas over to the other girl.**

"**Thanks" Chanel said seemingly more awake. **

"**Don't forget you have to the new song to me!" she reminded smiling.**

**Galleria smiled a sad smile and nodded. **

'**Why is she so sad?' Chanel wondered as she went and changed I the bathroom while Galleria changed in the room.**

"**Alright let's hear it!" Chanel exclaimed as she climbed up and propped herself o the right side of the bed determined to cheer the other girl up. **

**Galleria walked over to her keyboard where her lyrics were. She grabbed her lyrics and sat in the chair that was In front of her keyboard. She cleared her throat preparing for the song she had secretly written for Chanel. 'Here goes.' She thought as she began humming the opening bars.**

**Know that we've had our ups and downs**

**And we've had some trials too**

**But just know I'm not going anywhere**

**Cause I'm in love with you.**

**People will talk and people will hate**

**And people will lie to your face**

**But our love will keep us together**

**We can't let it go to waste**

**Chanel listened intently to the words and eating them all up. She already loved it the tune, the words, the message, the whole thing. She slowly closed her eyes an began bobbing her head as Galleria started the chorus.**

**So hold o baby**

**Let me be your wing**

**Cause our love can**

**Take us through anything**

**Our feelings are real**

**Sent from up above**

**And no one can ever end**

**Our True love**

**Galleria took a pause before moving on to the second verse. Chanel wondered why She had stopped and began to open her eyes just as Galleria restarted. Chanel took the opportunity to peek at Galleria who was starting to really get into the song.**

**I know sometimes you doubt us**

**Think that we may not belong**

**But you've gotta believe and have faith**

**Cause our love is strong**

**People want to tear us apart with**

**Lies, rumors, and such**

**But you've gotta stay here with me**

**Because I love you so much**

**Chanel loved watching Galleria sing. She sung with such passion. She seemed to be so free she seemed…….alive. Then for a moment it looked like Galleria was looking right at Chanel. Did she know she was peeking? Chanel wondered. Then Galleria did something Chanel did not expect. **

**Galleria thought Chanel had gone back to sleep since her eyes were shut and she was no longer bopping her head along to her singing. She turned towards Chanel and started singing with all her heart to the seemingly sleep Chanel.**

**So hold on Baby**

**Let me be your wing**

**Cause our love can**

**Take us through anything**

**Our feelings are real **

**Sent from up above**

**And no one can ever end**

**Our true love**

**Galleria lost herself In the lyrics praying that some how some way Chanel could love her as much she loved her.**

**So hold on baby**

'**I will hold on baby. I will if you do.' Chanel thought as Galleria repeated the chorus. She was bout ready to forget what the world would think. She wanted so badly to follow her heart which was screaming at her to be with Galleria.**

**Chanel watched as Galleria ended the song. Galleria sighed sadly still looking at Chanel. 'Well that's it.' Galleria thought looking at Chanel sadly. 'You've got to give her up. Try not to love her.' She told herself.**

'**What's wrong baby?' Chanel wondered as she watched Galleria walk to her doorway and turn the lights out. 'I'll find out what's bothering you.' Chanel declared. ' Cause I love you Bubbles and I'm almos ready to let you know.' Chanel thought. 'Just hold on.' Little did she know that Galleria had already given up. **

**Authors notes: Sorry for the sad ending but it had to be done. They have to have their short comings and downfalls but I promise it'll make the ending all the better. Thanks a billion 4 those of u who are reviewing and giving advice. I'm trying my best to do what you said. Thanks BekahBabe! I'll be busy for the rest of the week Goin to see Harry Potter so I won't update for a while! Anyways please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Break down**

**Galleria woke up. She looked down at the angelic face which belonged to Chanel who was sleeping silently. "I wish you could be mine." Galleria whispered sd she softly touched Chanel's cheek.**

**Suddenly Chanel's eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed backing away from Galleria and looking at her accusingly. **

**Galleria stared at her horrified as the very thing she feared was brought to life. "Nnothing." Galleria stuttered completely stupefied.**

"**No you know what you were doing!" Chanel snapped seemingly angry. "You're gay aren't you!" she yelled looking at Galleria in complete and utter disgust.**

"**No!" Galleria cried tears coming to her eyes as her heart seemed to be getting ripped out of chest with every passing second.**

"**Stop lying Galleria! You are!" Chanel continued fire in her eyes and her voice ice cold. **

**Galleria felt like she couldn't breathe. Her whole world was crashing around her and she thought she might die. She looked into the eyes of the girl she loved and saw pure hate and disgust. 'That's what she thinks about me.' Galleria thought to herself willing the ground to just open up and swallow her whole.**

"**I hate you! Stay away from me!" Chanel exclaimed as she got up from the bed and ran out of the room. Galleria jumped up to go after her but was overcome by a sudden weakness. Her heart was breaking and it was effecting her body strength.**

**She hunched over in pain. This was too much. "No!" Galleria attempted to yell as tears began to rapidly flow out of her eyes. "Don't go. Don't leave me!" she whispered weakly.**

**Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she was pulled out of the nightmare panting hard, sweating, with tears rolling fiercely down her cheeks. Her nose was overcome by a raspberry scent.**

**Galleria looked around and saw that she was still in her bed. "Thank God it was just a dream." Galleria prayed still feeling the immense pain of her nightmare.**

**She tried to get out of her bed only to find that she couldn't for something was holding her back. She glanced down and saw that there was a single arm draped around her waist. Chanel's arm had some how found it's way around her and was holding her close as she slept silently.**

**Galleria sighed. She was seemingly trapped and panicking with every passing second. She needed to get out of there. She needed to clear her head of that horrible dream. Her heart was pumping fast and she felt she'd have a heart attack if she didn't calm herself.**

**She slowly tried to wiggle herself from Chanel's hold. Chanel began to stir and subconsciously pulled Galleria closer to her protectively. She opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Chanel blinked her eyes becoming aware of her surroundings.**

**Her hand was resting on something soft. She rubbed her thumb back and forth realizing it was skin. She glanced down only to see that her arm was draped around Galleria's body and her hand was caressing the soft exposed skin underneath her belly button.**

**Chanel slowly began to realize the reason she'd awaken was because of movement from Galleria meaning the other girl was obviously awake, and she'd just been rubbing on her skin which was very soft did I mention that.! Chanel didn't really want to move from the position but had a feeling that since Galleria was moving she probably had somewhere to go.**

**She slowly untangled her arm from Galleria's middle. "Sorry about that. Guess I got a little possessive." Chanel joked softly her voice sounding sleepy. **

"**It's okay." Galleria sniffled moving to get out of the bed.**

"**Hey Bubbles you okay?" Chanel asked softly reaching out and grabbing Galleria's wrist to stop her from leaving. She heard the sniffle and was wondering if everything was alright with her seemingly suddenly sad friend. She crawled over to Galleria peeking over her shoulder to see her face.**

"**Bubbles your crying!" Chanel exclaimed in surprise reaching over and wiping the girls tears away. "I'm fine." Galleria said turning her face away out of Chanel's reach. **

"**You're obviously not." said Chanel softly. "If you just tell me what's wrong I can help." She reasoned concerned. **

"**You can't help." Galleria said looking straight at the wall In front of her; her face unreadable and emotionless. **

"**Yes I can. If you let me in." Chanel said putting a reassuring hand on Galleria's arm. **

**It was just too much for Galleria. She couldn't take it. She felt like she was suffocating. Having gone from just having her heart trampled on to being touched lovingly was just bringing up too many emotions. **

"**Just leave me alone. Please." Galleria said as she stood and walked out of the room. Now it was Chanel who felt like her heart was being ripped out.**

'**What is her problem?!' Chanel wondered. 'Everything was perfect yesterday! Well for the most part.' She mused. 'I've got to figure out what's wrong with her! I can't take much more of this!' Chanel decided as she picked up Galleria's pillow and hugged it close to herself.**

**She inhaled the bubble gum scent that stuck to it. "Gosh Bubbles why won't you talk to me?" she asked to no one in particular. She grabbed her cell phone from her charger with only one thought on her mind as she dialed in panic, ' Time for a Cheetah emergency meeting!'**

**Authors notes: That's it for chapter 6! Sorry it's so short but I think the rest are gonna be the same length. That way I can update more frequently because it took me forever to write Chapter 5! Anyways I hope it was to your liking even though it was sad and what not but yeah just wait for the pay off. Please review. All advice and criticism is welcome but please go easy 1****st**** fic here people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cheetah Chatter**

"**Hello?" said the questioning voice of Dorinda Rogers. It was seven o'clock a.m. and Dorinda was wondering who would be calling her house so early.**

"**Hey Doe. It's me." Chanel replied. **

"**What's up ya'll?" Aquanette Walker asked. They were all on three-way. **

"**Hey Aqua." The other girls both said in unison.**

"**So what's up Chanel? WE still meeting over there at ten right?" Dorinda asked. **

"**Yeah of course." Chanel replied distractedly. **

"**Then what's up with the Cheetah SOS?!" Aqua asked ready to get to the bottom of things. **

"**What? I can't just call my girls?!" Chanel stalled starting to have second thoughts about the call. **

"**Not at seven in the morning you can't!" Aqua deadpanned. **

**Chanel didn't know what to do. On one hand she really needed to talk to someone about the way Galleria was acting, but on the other hand she was afraid she might say something that would give away her feelings for the other girl.**

"**Well……it's about Bubbles." Chanel finally admitted with a sigh. **

"**What about Galleria?" Dorinda spoke up. **

"**Well she's been acting kinda weird lately." Chanel stated feeling bad for going behind the other girls back, but she had to know what was going on.**

"**How so?" Aqua asked.**

"**Well she's been kinda down in the dumps ever since after the movie last night and this morning she was even crying." Chanel explained.**

"**She was crying?!" Dorinda asked in disbelief starting to get worried. "Yeah" Chanel replied.**

"**Well didn't you ask what was wrong?!" Aqua pressed surprised that her friend had been crying and going into protective mode. **

"**Of course I did!" Chanel exclaimed thrown off by the accusing tone of Aqua's voice. "She won't talk to me! It's like she's avoiding me." Chanel defended.**

"**Oh" Aqua said. "Sorry for attacking you like that. I'm just worried." Aqua explained. "It's alright." Chanel replied.**

"**We're all worried." Dorinda interjected. "So tell us everything that happened after the movie." Dorinda pressed.**

**Chanel told them all the events that had taken place leaving out the kiss on the forehead, the intimate looks, and the spooning that had taken place that morning. **

"**Wow." Aqua said in awe after the story was over.**

"**It sounds like she's really sad. I've never seen Galleria like really really sad. I wonder what's wrong with her." Aqua finished.**

"**Yeah. Where is she now? Are her parents there?" Dorinda asked.**

"**No there not here. Her dad's at some kind of convention and her mom's at a fashion show." Chanel told her. "And after she walked out of the room I heard the front door open and shut so I'm assuming she's outside." Chanel replied.**

"**Wow. She went outside in her PJ's?!" Aqua asked in disbelief.**

"**Gosh she must've really wanted to get away from you!" Aqua exclaimed.**

"**Shut up Aqua!" Dorinda snapped. "She already feels bad enough." She scolded.**

"**Don't worry Chanel. We'll come by an hour early so we can inspect the situation." Dorinda comforted.**

**There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone as Chanel took in Aqua's previous words and wondered why Galleria had to her away from her so badly.**

"**Chanel?" Dorinda questioned on the other end wondering why Chanel wasn't responding.**

"**Okay." Chanel said snapping out of her thoughts. "Thanks." She said.**

"**No prob girl." Do said. "Yeah girl. We're the Cheetahs and we'll get through this just like we did everything else." Aqua encouraged.**

**Chanel heard the front door open and shut again.**

"**I've gotta go you guys." Chanel hurriedly said. "Galleria just came back inside!" she rushed.**

"**Okay. Hang in there girl!" Aqua told her.**

"**I will." Chanel replied. "Bye!" they all exclaimed in unison as Chanel closed her phone and hurriedly hooked it back up to her charger just before Galleria re-entered the room.**

"**Hey" Galleria said softly as she walked towards her bed. While outside Galleria decided that if she didn't change her attitude she was going to loose Galleria altogether. **

**She felt really bad for snapping at the other girl. She knew now that she had to make things normal again; it would be hard but she was determined to do so.**

"**Hey" Chanel echoed. **

"**I'm sorry about that. The snapping that is." Galleria said softly looking into Chanel's eyes. "I didn't mean to blow up like that." Galleria said still looking the other girl square in the eyes hoping she would know how sincerely sorry she really was. Galleria would never want to hurt Chanel in any way.**

"**I had a bad dream and I was kind of on edge." Galleria further explained. Chanel looked back into the hazel eyes which were looking so intently at her. She looked into them and saw all that was good in the world in them. She could tell that Galleria was generally sorry and was pleading for her forgiveness.**

"**You feel better now?" Chanel asked softly. **

"**Yeah" Galleria replied a smile beginning to work its way up on her face. **

"**But I'll be even better if you forgive me and give me a hug." Galleria said playfully batting her eyelashes at the other girl.**

**Chanel got a warm feeling inside. It felt good to see the other girl smile again; especially at her. Chanel felt a smile of her own start to work its way up on her face. "Of course I forgive you!" she exclaimed laughing happily as she hugged her friend. All was right with the world again. Her Bubbles was happy again and this hug was feeling like paradise.**

"**Oh by the way…….." Chanel started after they parted. **

"**Aqua and Doe are coming over an hour early." She said avoiding Galleria's questioning look. "And why are they coming early?" Galleria asked slowly as she locked eyes with a very guilty looking Chanel. Galleria's eyes got big in realization. "Chu Chi!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Mall**

'**DING DONG' rang the door bell about an hour and a half later. **

**The time hour and a half had been spent with normal morning routines such as showers, tooth brushing; face washing, dressing, ect. The rest was spent eating breakfast and sharing small talk.**

"**You just had to set the Cheetah alarm off." Galleria said looking at Chanel. "I said I was sorry Bubbles; besides I was worried." Chanel defended.**

"**I know." Galleria sighed. "So why don't you go ahead and answer the door Oh worried one so I don't have to watch them stare at me like I'm some kind of basket case!" Galleria half joked. **

"**They will not!" Chanel exclaimed chuckling at the thought. **

"**Oh yeah?!" Galleria challenged. "Yeah!" Chanel replied. "Okay we'll see about that." Galleria declared with a sly look on her face.**

"**What are you going to do Bubbles?" Chanel asked in her motherly 'Don't do anything crazy' voice. "You'll see." Galleria replied with a half grin. "Now how about that door?" she hurried. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Chanel said as Galleria pushed her on.**

**Chanel opened the door slowly. Galleria was right behind the door peeking through the crack at her friends. "Hey you guys!" Chanel said to the two girls. "What's up." Dorinda said smiling hopefully as Aqua looked past Chanel and into the house.**

"**So where's -" Aqua started but abruptly stopped as Galleria walked out from behind the door. "Oh…..Oh….Hey Galleria." Aqua said trying to cover the fact that she'd been talking about her and failing miserably.**

"**Hi Aqua; Doe!" Galleria said cheerfully with a smile, and then gave Chanel a pointed look while smiling a lopsided 'told you so' grin. Chanel rolled her eyes. "So much for being subtle Aqua!" Chanel scolded. "Wha What?" Aqua feigned ignorance wondering why Chanel was saying this in front of Galleria.**

**Dorinda also wondered and gave Chanel a puzzle look. "She already knows I called you guys!" Chanel said laughing at the confused look on her friends faces. **

"**How?" Dorinda asked. "Because I told her." Chanel confessed. "But Aqua would have given it away either way!" Chanel continued. "Whatever Aqua said suddenly really interested in the floor. **

"**Everything's cool." Chanel told them. "When Galleria came back inside we talked and now everything's good." Chanel explained. "Yeah everything's good now." Galleria assured. "Really?" Dorinda asked skeptical to believe too fast. "Really." Galleria replied with an honest smile.**

"**Whew! Thank God!" Aqua suddenly exclaimed. "I didn't feel like dealing with any drama today!" she continued. "And on that note let's go! We've got places to go and people to see!" she concluded.**

**Chanel and Galleria quickly grabbed their purses and were out the door. **

"**Thank God you have a car Aqua!" Chanel said as she and Galleria got in the back seat of Aqua's 2007 Cadillac, Escalade. **

"**I swear you say that every time you get in here!" Aqua laughed shaking her head in disbelief. "She's probably just happy we don't have to walk anymore or take cabs." Dorinda smiled. "Yeah!" Galleria agreed. "Cause these boots were not made for walking!" she joked referring to the knee length, bage colored, high heeled boots she was wearing.**

**All the girls were decked out and ready to paint the city with Cheetah spots. "I hear you!" Aqua laughed in agreement with Galleria. "So where to ladies?" she asked as she backed out of the driveway.**

"**Mall!" three voices exclaimed in unison. "Okay," Aqua smiled shaking her head. "Should have seen that coming." She said turning and heading for the mall which was about 10 minutes away.**

"**Oh guys guess what Joaquin said to Doe last night!" Aqua exclaimed in a sing song voice about 5 minutes into the trip. "What did he say?!" Galleria asked interested right away. "Tell them Doe!" Aqua pushed excitedly. Dorinda rolled her eyes slightly blushing. "Well………" she started. **

"**C'mon girl spit it out!" Chanel interrupted her babble. "Okay! Okay!" Dorinda said putting her hands up and in defense. "Well basically Joaquin told me he thinks he's falling in love with me!" Dorinda squealed excitedly. "Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Galleria let out one of her ear piercing; high pitched screams.**

"**Ya'll are just too cute!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah Doe! I'm really happy for you." Chanel said as they pulled into the mall parking lot. "You're so lucky to be with such a great guy who really does care about you." Chanel concluded looking off in space as she thought of Galleria.**

**The look was not lost on Dorinda who wondered if her friend had also found a guy and was thinking about him. "Yeah." Dorinda said as Aqua finally found a parking space at the crowded mall. **

"**Yeah?!" Chanel suddenly exclaimed laughing. Dorinda looked at her confused. "You're suppose to say something encouraging like, 'So will you someday' or something!" she said getting out of the car. "Oh! Sorry." Dorinda said apologetically. The girls all laughed as they made their way to the mall entrance.**

"**Galleria Garibaldi." Galleria heard as Dorinda was moving to open the mall door. The familiar voice sent a tingle down Galleria's back. "Never thought I'd hear that laugh again." The person said referring to the girls laughter a moment ago. "I've missed you baby." The smooth voice spoke again. Three heads went flying around in the direction of the voice, "Derrick!"**

**Author's Notes: Okay that's chapter 8 people! I know it was kind of short but chapter 9 we'll be better and so will the rest to come. Derrick is now in the picture; things should be getting real interesting real soon! Keep reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Decisions**

**Galleria slowly turned around coming face to face with her ex-boyfriend whom she dated for a year and a half. She felt her heart skip a beat.**

**Derrick was still……well fine. He had changed a little but was looking very good at that. His once long hair was now cut short but was still wavy and nice.**

**He had a nice little mustache coming in and a little nice beard patch to match. Derrick was plain out sexy.**

**He had gotten his ears pierced and was now wearing a diamond stud. He had on a light blue and white striped polo shirt and some khaki shorts on; along with some white converse.**

"**Hi Derrick." Galleria stated plainly trying to hide her emotions all the way from anger and resentment to excitement that came flooding back when she saw the boy. "Hi baby." Derrick replied looking at Galleria intensely. "You look good." He commented.**

'**Okay what's with the baby stuff?!' Chaned wondered. 'Ya'll broke up six months ago!' she fumed feeling the jealousy rise in her with every passing second.**

**Chanel knew deep down inside that Galleria did love her but the way she was looking at Derrick at that moment made her wonder if she still had feelings for the guy. **

"**Thanks. You do too." Galleria commented while sneaking a look at Chanel out of the corner of her eye. 'Chanel looks soooo good in that skirt. She has gorgeous legs!' Galleria thought as she turned her attention to Derrick.**

"**So what are you doing here?" Galleria asked. Derrick had moved away 5 months ago; 1 month after their break up. His dad was in the army and had been restationed in Columbus, Georgia.**

"**Well…….my dad got stationed back here." Derrick told her flashing one of his breathtaking toothy grins. 'He's so cute!' Galleria thought. 'Why does Chanel look so mad?' she wondered as she noticed the seemingly aggravated Latina standing behind to her right. 'She's so sexy when she's mad.' Galleria mused.**

'**Stop it!' Galleria told herself. 'Lost cause! Stop thinking about her!' She scolded herself refocusing on Derrick who was talking about Georgia and how the people there were so nice and how it's really changed him.**

'**He does seem nicer.' Galleria mused thinking back to the reasons for their break up. Derrick was just too self centered for one but when she caught him cheating on her she knew they were over.**

**Her and Aqua had been eating at Apple B's. Aqua had spotted the couple making out and was just talking about how she loved public display as much as the next person but they really just needed to get a room. Galleria had turned to see what Aqua was talking about just as the couple had broke apart. She almost had a heart attack when she found out it was Derrick.**

**Aqua had chewed him out right away. Telling the girl that he had a girl friend and then telling him what a jerk he was. Galleria broke up with him that night. It had been a hard month for her but her girls were there for her the entire time.**

**They pigged out on food with her when she got really sad. They watched sad sappy romance movies with her, and gave her a shoulder to cry on. But Chanel, Chanel had been the best. **

**Galleria smiled thinking of the moments she would cry herself to sleep and Chanel had been right there beside her, holding her, and telling her how beautiful and smart she was and how stupid Derrick was to do that to her.**

'**She's always been there for me.' Galleria thought. 'I don't know what I'd do without her!' she mused. 'That's why I've got to stop this! If I keep this up I'll loose her for good.' She told herself fearing a life without Chanel and her friendship.**

**She refocused yet another time on Derrick who had seemingly been in a long thought out conversation with her. "And I missed you like crazy and I can't believe I ever gave you up." He told her looking deep into her eyes. Galleria looked back and found herself getting lost in the pools of blue.**

"**And I met a lot of girls in Georgia, but none of them were like you." He stated looking at her intently. Chanel scoffed in awe that he was actually going to try to sweet talk her. Three sets of eyes turned questioning her sudden outburst. "Um, I had something in my throat." Chanel muttered suddenly interested in the ground below her.**

"**What are you trying to say?" Galleria asked him. "I want to get back together." He stated matter of factly. Chanel felt like her whole world was going to shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't have Galleria! She was hers.**

**Galleria studied Derrick and for the first time in her life saw vulnerability in his eyes. 'Wow. He really has changed.' Galleria thought. "I don't know what to say." Galleria replied. Just hear me out." Derrick said grabbing her hand and pulling her aside. "Excuse us ladies." He called over his shoulder.**

**The three turned and went, Aqua and Dorinda dragging Chanel, and sat on a bench a few feet away from Derrick and Galleria. **

"**What is up with you?!" Aqua asked Chanel after they'd sat down. "You would swear the boy had run over your dog or something!" she continued. "What did I do?!" Chanel asked in faux astonishment. "What did you do?!" Aqua asked in awe. "Well you could've killed the guy with all the daggers you were shooting at him!" Aqua said. "Yeah! What was up with that Chanel?" Dorinda asked.**

"**Well……." Chanel racked her brain for a good enough explanation. "Ya'll remember how Galleria was after they broke up……" she prodded. " I just don't want to see her get hurt again." She told them.**

"**Oh she won't!" Aqua assured. "Cause if he hurts her again he'll be getting g a beat down Cheetah style!" she told Chanel. "Alright Aqua. If you think you can take him." Dorinda said shaking her head in disbelief. "No I'm going to hire some one!" she joked causing the other tow to laugh. "I have friends in high places!" she continued.**

**Chanel laughed looking over to the side at Galleria and Derrick. 'I wonder what he's saying to her. She thought to herself.**

"**Galleria there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about you." Derrick said. She looked into his eyes and felt a pull. This was a different Derrick and Galleria thought maybe just maybe she could trust this one. **

"**Cheating on you was one of the worst decisions I ever made." He continued. "I mean I had the perfect girl and I went and messed it up." He said. "And just knowing that I hurt you……..Man I just feel like the worst guy in the world." He said shaking his head in regret.**

"**You were the worst guy in the world." Galleria stated still sensitive to the subject. "You hurt be so bad." She told him. "I know Galleria and I promise you will never know how sorry I am." He said staring at her intently and willing her to believe him.**

"**All I'm asking for is a chance." He told her. "Let me prove to you that I have changed and I can treat you like the princess you are." 'Wow. He sure is laying it on thick.' Galleria mused liking the princess part. **

**Then she thought back to Chanel. She knew there was no way she could ever love anyone the way she loved Chanel. Chanel owned her heart and always would. 'But I can't have Chanel.' Galleria reminded herself. 'This could be the distraction I've been needing.' Galleria realized. **

**Derrick would be the perfect distraction and who knows maybe I'll fall in love with him that way I wouldn't mess things up with Chanel!' Galleria thought. **

"**I'll think about it." she told him turning to leave. **

"**It was nice seeing you." She told him. "You too." He said. "Hey can I get a hug?" he asked opening up is arms. "Of course." Galleria replied embracing him. **

**Galleria turned to leave with a new state of mind. 'I'm going to have my distraction!' she thought. 'Maybe things are looking up after all.'**

**Author's Notes: That's Chapter 9! Thing should be really juicy now that Galleria's gotten her distraction! Get ready for some tosses and turns and surprises! I'll keep writing if ya'll keep reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Operation: Get Answers**

"**So what do you guys think about Derrick?" Galleria asked eager to get her friends advice. 'You want the truth?' Chanel thought to herself. 'The clean version?' she ventured. **

"**Girl you should totally get with that!" Aqua exclaimed excited for her lucky friend. "He's even finer than he was before!" she finished. "Well I think it depends on how you feel about him." Dorinda cut in. "Do you think he's changed? Is it even worth a second try?" she questioned. **

**Galleria thought about her and Derricks conversation. "He seems to have changed as far as I can tell, but I guess it could be an act." Galleria admitted. 'Yeah! One that ya'll are all falling for!'Chanel thought in aggravation. **

"**What about you Chanel? What do you think?" Galleria questioned the suddenly quiet Latina. "Heck no!" Chanel exclaimed earning surprised looks from the other girls. 'Oops! Didn't mean to say that aloud!' Chanel thought internally kicking herself. "I mean I don't think you should date him." Chanel stated more calmly trying to gain back what sanity she had with the others.**

"**Why not?" Galleria questioned. "Well Galleria….."Chanel started. "I'm going to try to put this as nice as possible," she continued delicately. "I think he's a complete jerk." she let out. "I can't stand the guy. I wish a piano would fall out of the sky and land on top of him." Chanel finished with a calm and seriousness that was almost funny.**

**Three pairs of eyes looked at her completely astonished. Aqua was the first to speak up. "Wow. That was really NICE" she said sarcastically to the other girl. "Chanel I think he really has changed." Galleria attempted trying to convince her friend. "He seems more nice," **

'**Stupid!'**

"**Considerate,"**

'**Home wrecker!' **

"**He really seems different." Galleria concluded.**

"**Well maybe he is different," Chanel started. "But I still don't think you're the girl for him." She stated. "See Derrick needs a girl who is stuck up on herself,…….who has no life,……..who owns a really big mirror." She explained. "That way they can talk about themselves all day and then stare at themselves and criticize each other. It'll be like making love for them." She concluded earning a chuckle from Dorinda.**

"**C'mon Chanel." Galleria pleaded. "I really want to give him another chance and it would be nice if I had your support." Galleria half whined wondering why Chanel's approval meant to much to her. "Well I don't know if I can give it to you." Chanel said causing an automatic overcoming of awkward silence.**

"**Look," Chanel sighed finally interrupting the silence. "Let's just drop the subject for now." She suggested. "Alright. Fine by me! Already forgotten!" the other girls echoed as they all continued to walk down the mall. **

**One of the girls though had yet to forget what had just happened. Dorinda thought about Chanel's extreme dislike for Derrick and Galleria's need for the other girl's approval. The wheels in her head began to turn. 'Why does she not like him so much? I mean you would swear she was jealous or something………jealous! It makes perfect since! Her and Galleria have been best friends forever; it's very possible she might feel something more for her.' Dorinda realized.**

'**And why does Galleria need her approval so badly?' 'Galleria's always been there for Chanel and I've always thought they're relationship was border line platonic………yeah there's definitely the possibility that she'd have feelings for Chanel.' Dorinda mused.**

**A devious smile began to work it's way across her face as she thought of a plan to clarify the gut feeling she was having about her friends and their feelings for each other. Chanel was already seemingly on pins and needles; so Dorinda decided to pull her plan on Galleria.**

**She looked around for the kind of store. 'Bingo!' she thought as she spotted the perfect store two doors stores down from where they were. "You guys let's go to Vickies!" Dorinda suddenly exclaimed in excitement. "My foster mom's birthday is next week." She quickly covered. "I want to get her some good smelling lotion……..she has a boyfriend you know!" she half lied. Mrs. Bosco did have a boyfriend, but it was nowhere near her birthday.**

"**Okay" the others shrugged following behind her. 'Operation: Get Answers is a go!' Dorinda thought to herself as they headed for the store. Once inside they all went their separate ways in look of all things Victoria's Secrets had to offer. 'Perfect.' She smiled as she found Galleria and quickly grabbed her asking her to help her pick out the lotion for her foster mom.**

**Galleria was more than happy to help her friend and walked her to a rack of nice lotion that smelt like different fruit and different fruit blends. "Let's try some of these." Galleria requested. Dorinda walked up to the shelf and quickly picked one. "I want this one!" she exclaimed turning around seemingly in a hurry and heading towards the front of the store. "Let's see what Chanel is up to!" she rushed having seen that the girl was in the perfect spot for "Operation: Get Answers". **

**Galleria frowned with a puzzled look on her face as Dorinda practically dragged her away. "But that's tangerine!" she finally exclaimed causing Dorinda to stop in her tracks and look at her questioning. "The lotion, it smells like tangerine." Galleria informed her. 'Wait ago Doe! Galleria knows you hate tangerine! And you grab the lotion?! Now she'll never believe my story!' Dorinda thought.**

"**But……..that's okay!" Dorinda attempted to cover. "I've tried it before………It's actually one of my favorites!" she said. Galleria looked at her seemingly unconvinced. "See?" Dorinda asked opening the bottle and putting a little of the lotion on her palms. She rubbed it in. "It smells………" Dorinda made a face as the nasty smell drifted into her nostrils. "Good" she said with a faux smile.**

"**Now C'mon!" she said re-grabbing Galleria's hand and heading for Chanel who was looking at some black lingerie. 'Yes! She's still there!' Dorinda praised internally as they quickly joined the oblivious Chanel at her rack.**

"**Oh Wow! That's gorgeous!" Dorinda commented on the black, lace lingerie Chanel was looking at. "That would look great on you!" 'Here comes the line, sink and kill!' "Don't you think so Galleria?!" Dorinda rattled off. "Hmm I don't know you guys." Chanel said but Galleria nor Dorinda were listening to her. Dorinda was watching Galleria closely to see the way she responded to the question while Galleria was letting her mind wonder to not so good of places.**

**The other girl visibly shifted at the utter of the question. She put her head down and gulped in some air obviously bothered by what would've been a simple question between "friends". It was the worst possible reaction she could've possibly had.**

"**Yeah" Galleria finally eeked out turning beet red. Dorinda smiled triumphantly. Her assumptions were now confirmed. 'Galleria likes Chanel! And boy does she have it bad!' Dorinda thought excitedly. She was not the one to judge anyone and supported all types of relationships.**

'**That would be so cute! I wonder if anything's goin on.' She mused. "Okay. I'll go try it on." Chanel said going into a dressing room that was off to their left. 'Oh if only I could be in that dressing room!' Galleria thought letting her mind wander to the way the stuff would look on the other girl. She quickly blushed another shade of red at her naughty thoughts. 'What am I gonna do?!' she thought going and sitting down on a nearby bench.**

'**If these two aren't together yet, they will be by the time I'm threw with them!' Dorinda declared to herself. Joaquin had taught her many things and one of them was that if two people loved each other, no matter what the circumstances, they should be together. 'Dorinda's matchmaking service is officially open!' the blonde thought as she began making plans on what she was going to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sacrifices **

"**Bye Guys!" Galleria and Chanel said in unison after Dorinda and Aqua who had just dropped them back home. **

**Galleria reached into her pocket for the keys, unlocked the door, and entered the apartment. "I guess mom and dad are still out." She observed. "Guess so." said Chanel who had been strangely quiet the whole way there.**

**The two went into the kitchen. Chanel sat on one of the stools at the countertop while Galleria retrieved two bottled waters from the refrigerator.**

"**Um Water?" Chanel questioned. "What are we trying to be healthy?" she joked innocently. "Yeah!" Galleria laughed sitting on the stool next to Chanel and handing her a bottle of water.**

"**So what's up?" Galleria asked softly taking a drink out of her bottle. "Huh?" Chanel asked her friend. "Something's bothering you." Galleria clarified. "No. Nothing's bothering me." Chanel told her looking down at her suddenly interesting fingers. **

"**Yes. Something is." Galleria said matter-of-fact like. "Look at me." She told the other girl. Chanel did as she was told, slowly coming eye to eye with the hazel eyed beauty.**

"**You're my best friend Chanel, and I know when something is bothering you," Galleria said. "So why don't you just go ahead and tell me what it is because you know I won't leave you alone until you do." Galleria pressed.**

**Chanel looked back at her friend who was waiting expectantly for her answer. 'Dang! Why she gotta know me so good?!' Chanel thought. "Well…….." she finally started. "I don't think you should date Derrick again!" she admitted. **

"**Why?" Galleria asked softly taken aback. 'Because I love you stupid!' "I already told you Bubbles; the guy's a jerk!" Chanel said. "Annnnnnd?" Galleria drawled out wanting a better explanation. "Well……." Chanel started again trying to come up with an excuse. "He's in college and it's your senior year in high school and……..don't you want to date someone at the school?" Chanel suggested.**

"**C'mon Chanel." Galleria deadpanned. "You and I both know that's not the reason. C'mon girl you can tell me." Galleria pushed. Chanel sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt again." Chanel said looking intently at Galleria.**

"**I just can't forget how much pain you were in and how bad he hurt you. I don't ever want to see you like that again." Chanel said softly. Galleria looked back at the gorgeous curly haired girl whom always managed to say the kindest things to her and whom always had her best interest in mind.**

"**I know you can't forget it Chu Chi and I love you so much for it……but everyone deserves a second chance," Galleria painfully explained wondering why she was even doing this anymore when she knew in her heart that she'd never be happy with anyone but Chanel. "You showed me that freshman year when you gave me a second chance when I was being a jerk; now it's my turn to give someone a second chance." She said.**

"**Why? Why do you want to go with him so badly?" Chanel asked softly. There was a lump in her throat and she could practically hear the approaching tears. 'Because I love you so much that I can barely help myself! And I don't want to loose you; I can't loose you!' Galleria thought intensely.**

"**We use to have something special Chu Chi………..maybe we can get that back." Galleria said. Chanel sighed. She had to get out of there. She was tired of talking about Derrick and didn't want to argue with Galleria and knew the inevitable tears would show up any second.**

"**I don't really want you to date that scumbag," Chanel started mustering up all the her will power to keep the tears in check. "But if it's what you really want…….I'll try to be supportive." She said.**

"**Thanks!" Galleria exclaimed getting up and wrapping her arms around the other girl in a big hug. Chanel held her back. "No prob." she eeked out. The though of Galleria with someone else not only making her jealous but extremely sad also. She felt a single tear escape her eye roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and quickly broke away from the embrace.**

"**Galleria I think I'm gonna go." She said softly looking down and shielding her face from Galleria who would notice the fresh tear stain. "Mom and Luc are gonna be going out so I need to be there to watch Pucci." Chanel fibbed getting up from her seat; knowing that Pucci was at his friends house for the night.**

"**Aww! Do you have to?!" Galleria half whined. 'I really do! Unless you want to see Niagara Falls come out of my eyes!' "Yeah I don't want to hold them up." Chanel explained heading for the door. Galleria followed, "So I guess I'll talk to you later!" Chanel said quickly walking out of the door; avoiding the hug that would've usually taken place with their farewells.**

"**Well bye." Galleria said softly in surprise after Chanel's abrupt exit. She picked up her phone that was on her belt loop clip. "Well guess I better call Derrick and tell him the 'Good News'" she said gloomily; suddenly the doorbell rang. 'That must be Chu Chi coming back to apologize for leaving so quickly!' Galleria thought quickly answering the door.**

**She was surprised when she came face to face with her blonde buddy. "Doe?" Galleria questioned wondering if she'd forgotten some kind of hang out they were having." "What's up." the other girl replied.**

"**Nothing" Galleria said. "Come on in." she said motioning Dorinda inside the house. "No that's alright." Dorinda told her. "I just came by to give you some advice." She informed. "Okaaaay." Galleria drawled out wondering what Dorinda could possibly want to give her advice on.**

"**I know you like Chanel." Dorinda said all of a sudden deciding to get to the point. Galleria nearly choked on her spit. "Wha?! What?!" she stuttered in complete astonishment. "I know you like her." Dorinda repeated.**

"**No I don't!" Galleria exclaimed. 'I can't believe this is happening!' Dorinda looked at her unphased and with an unconvinced; unbelieving expression. "Dang! Is it that obvious?!" Galleria exclaimed in defeat. "Kinda." Dorinda admitted. "Especially with today and the way you two were looking at each other."**

"**Man I can't believe it's so obvious! Wait! What do you mean the way you TWO were looking at each other?" Galleria rattled off. "I mean that I see you two with the puppy dog eyes and what not." Dorinda explained. "Well that can't be true because it's a one-sided thing." Galleria explained sadly. "I like Chanel…a lot….No I love her, but that's it I love her; she doesn't feel the same about me. Galleria said.**

"**Oh" Dorinda said the sudden information putting a damper on her plans. "And she told you this?" Dorinda asked. "Well……not exactly." Galleria admitted. "But I know she doesn't; she couldn't…..she's straight." Galleria told her. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Galleria." Dorinda replied.**

"**Well I am Doe and I'm not going to ruin our friendship!" Galleria exclaimed all of her longing and frustration coming to surface. "Now I'm sorry you had to find out about this. And I'm sorry if it grossed you out but it's over." Galleria said softly. "It doesn't gross me out Galleria. How could you even say that?" Dorinda started hurt by the sudden accusation. "We're best friends; you should know me better than that!"**

**Galleria put her head down in shame. She hadn't meant to hurt her friend. "Sorry Doe." She said. "Does Aqua know?" she wondered aloud. "I don't think so. She's too busy looking at Derrick to notice anything else." Dorinda explained. "Good." Galleria sighed.**

"**Now Doe I don't know what you think you saw but Chanel doesn't think of me that way, and I'm okay with it." Galleria forced. "When two people love each other they should be together." Dorinda told her. "Not in this case." Galleria sighed. "I appreciate you coming by but things will be a lot better if I just go out with Derrick." Galleria said the very words and revelation tearing her apart inside. "Alright Galleria." Dorinda sighed in defeat. "I hope you know what you're giving up." She said turning to leave.**

"**Oh wait Doe!" Galleria exclaimed. "Yeah?" Dorinda questioned turning around. "Can we keep this between the two of us?" Galleria asked. "Of course" Dorinda replied turning and walking away.**

**Galleria slowly closed the door leaning up against it emotionally spent. 'Of course I know what I'm giving up!' she thought. 'I'm giving up the the most beautiful girl in the world! The person who completes me! I'm giving up happiness' she thought tears beginning the fall out of her eyes.**

**She slowly reached for her cell phone again. "Better call him before I loose all the will to do this." She whispered to herself as she began dialing the number that would change everything for her.**

**Author's notes: Okay this is Chapter 11. Sorry it took so long for me to write it! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Chapter 12 will be up soon hopefully. I've already written chapter 13 and think you will enjoy it but yeah thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Caught up**

**The next day Galleria searched through her closet for an outfit. This was going to be her "first date" with Derrick.**

**She picked out a red, short sleeved Baby Phat shirt. 'No not red. Red is Chu Chi's favorite color.' She thought as she re-hung it. 'Well I don't want to wear a dress. He's not worthy of that. I'll wear pants.' She decided opening her drawers.**

**She picked through some shirts, and finally picked up an orange one. 'Too low cut.' She thought. 'I'm not trying to show him anything!' she mused putting the shirt back. **

**She picked up a white shirt. It was inside out but Galleria loved the way it was made. It was very pretty. She fixed the shirt the right way so she could see which one it was and smiled thoughtfully when she read the glittery logo across the shirt, "Best Friends Forever". It was the shirt Chanel had bought her for her birthday freshman year after her big power trip.**

**She wanted to call Chanel and let her know that she'd decided to go out with Derrick. Chanel was the only Cheetah she hadn't told yet. She just couldn't bring herself to tell her about it. **

**She put the shirt back and then picked up a silky, yellow dress shirt. The sleeves were elbow length and the shirt didn't show too much bust. She put the yellow shirt on her bed and then picked out some white dress pants to war along with it. **

**She didn't know where Derrick was taking her. He'd only told her to dress formal but not too formal. A lot of good that did! She quickly ironed the outfit and put on the accessories she'd picked out. No matter where she was going Galleria Garibaldi always had to look good, and she did.**

**She put a matching yellow flower into her loosely flowing hair just as the doorbell sounded. 'Well here goes…..everything' she thought as she answered the door.**

"**Wow!" she was greeted by the surprised, impressed words of Derrick. "You look amazing." He commented. "You don't clean up so badly yourself." Galleria commented attempting to look disinterested.**

**Derrick was wearing a pink dress shirt with black dress pants. He was sporting his white forces and his diamond stud was in place. To top it all of on his head he wore a white New York Yankees cap on his head. He looked plain out HOT in his Usher inspired get up.**

"**Thanks! They taught me a few things about dressing down south." Derrick joked smiling at her. Galleria looked at him thoughtfully. This was the first time Derrick had smiled a true genuine smile after receiving a compliment; usually he would have this cocky grin on his face.**

"**What? Do I have something in my teeth?!" Derrick panicked wondering why Galleria was staring him down. He started picking at his teeth. "No!" Galleria laughed. He immediately straightened up embarrassed that he'd made such a big deal out of it. "Oh" he said.**

"**It's just…….usually your so cocky when you get compliments." Galleria admitted. "Ohh….."Derrick replied. "Well I told you Galleria; I've changed." He said offering his hand to her. She hesitated and then finally took it. "And I really have Ria." He said using the nickname only he used for Galleria. **

**He led her out to his car which was a nice, big; black H2 Hummer. "Wow!" Galleria commented. "I love your car! I can't believe you have a hummer!" she exclaimed. "Well if you like our date, and I'm hoping you will, then you'll be riding in it quite often." He said then he surprised her by rushing around to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for her.**

"**My Lady" he said ushering her into the car. 'Wow. He really has changed.' Galleria thought as she bucked herself in. Safety first! "So where are we going?" Galleria asked about 5 minutes into the ride. "Well……I was thinking your favorite restaurant." He told her smiling proud of himself. **

"**Ruby Tuesdays!" Galleria exclaimed happily. There was a second of silence. "Okay……So your second favorite restaurant." Derrick said slightly let down by his slip up. "Olive Garden!" Galleria exclaimed just as happy as before. "Yeah" Derrick answered. "I thought it was your favorite. I just wanted everything to be perfect." He sighed.**

'**Wow he really put a lot of thought into this.' Galleria thought realizing her word for the day had been "Wow". "It is perfect." She told him. "Or about as perfect as anything can get." She assured him. "Just knowing how much thought you put into this makes it perfect." She told him. "Thanks" Derrick replied as he pulled into the Olive Garden parking lot.**

**He parked the car, went over to Galleria's side of the car, and opened the door again for her. He escorted her into the restaurant. "Reservation under Richardson" Derrick told the waiter once they were inside. "Ah! Mr. Richardson!" the cheerful middle aged guy said. "Follow me" he said as he led them to a table in the middle of the room.**

"**Here you are Mr. Richardson, Lovely lady." He said handing them their menus once they were seated. "I'll be right back for your orders." He informed walking away.**

"**This is nice.' Galleria commented. "But why the middle of the room?" she questioned. "Well……" Derrick started using his normal sentence beginner. "I figured you'd be the center of attention anyways, I meant look at you, so I thought I'd make it easier for people to stare." He joked. "Ha Ha." Galleria flirted. "Aren't we the funny one." She said smiling surprised that she was having such a good time.**

"**I try." He chuckled. "You smell really good." She commented suddenly noticing Derrick's intoxicating scent. "Really?" he questioned as they looked at their menus. "I forgot to put my cologne on." He informed her. "Wha? Really?" she asked wondering where the smell was coming from.**

**Then an alarm went off in her head as she realized that she knew this smell. It was, It was……..Chanel. Galleria looked up from her menu frantically searching the restaurant. "What's wrong?" Derrick questioned. "Oh nothing!" Galleria assured still looking around. "Just thought I saw a fly and I wanted to kill it." she told him. "Okaaay." He said looking at her strangely before turning his attention back to his menu.**

**Finally her eyes landed on not only Chanel but her other two best friends also. They were sitting at the table directly across from her all looking at her. The looks on their faces were all different. Aqua had this 'You go girl!' look on her face as she moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively at Galleria. Dorinda on the other hand had this sad smile like she was trying to be happy for Galleria, but knew the other girl was making a mistake. But Chanel's look is what made Galleria's heart sink down into her chest. Chanel had a mixture of shock and hurt on her face as Aqua led them over to Galleria to say hi.**

"**Hey you guys!" Aqua said excitedly. "You two look cozy." Dorinda commented. "Hey you guys." Derrick said. "Yeah we're having a good time." he told Dorinda happily. "At least I think we are. Ria?" he questioned playfully. "Yeah we are." Galleria mumble avoiding Chanel's hurt gaze.**

'**This is not happening!' Galleria told herself not believing the situation she was in. She did not want Chanel to find out like this. "You know I'm not so hungry anymore." Chanel told Aqua and Dorinda. " I think I'm gonna go." She said turning and making a beeline for the door.**

"**Chanel wait!" Galleria exclaimed running after her. The other two cheetahs and Derrick were left wondering what was going on. Chanel ignored Galleria and kept on now jogging towards the door. "Chanel stop!" Galleria exclaimed gaining up on her. Chanel couldn't stop. She felt so hurt and stupid for not knowing that Galleria was dating Derrick. **

"**God will you wait a freaking minute!" Galleria said grabbing Chanel's arm as she reached the entrance to the restaurant. "Why?!" Chanel asked her. "So I can explain myself! So I can explain why I didn't tell you." She replied. "Why bother?" Chanel questioned shaking her head in disbelief at the whole situation.**

"**Because……."Galleria started. "I messed up." She sighed. "No crap!" Chanel scoffed. "I know you don't like Derrick." Galleria continued ignoring Chanel's comment. "I didn't know how you'd react if you knew I was going out with him." Galleria admitted.**

"**Geez Bubbles I'm not your freaking girlfriend!" Chanel exclaimed in frustration. 'Ouch. That hurt.' Galleria thought. "I know." She said softly. "Then you should've known that you could've told me!" she said. Galleria looked down in shame and guilt; feeling bad for hurting Chanel. "It's a heck of a lot better than being kept in the dark." Chanel said softly.**

"**I'm sorry. I really am!" Galleria said looking into Chanel's eyes and willing her to believe her words. "You know I would never hurt you purposely" Galleria pleaded. "I just……." Chanel started. "I want to go home." She sighed tired of the whole situation. "We'll talk later." She said turning and walking away.**

**Galleria stood there flabbergasted and feeling like crap. 'Gosh I've really made a mess of things!' she thought as she dragged herself back into the restaurant,**

**Author's Notes: Okay ya'll that's chapter 12! Chapter 13 will be up Thursday unless something happens! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I had to give Derrick a last name because he wasn't given one in the movie and I also just found out that his name is spelled DEREK so I apologize for that! Anyways chapter 13 is a really good one so make sure you read it and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

**Surprise**

**Galleria lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She and Derrick had been dating for two weeks now and Galleria had rarely seen any of her girls let alone Chanel. **

**She'd been dating Derrick using him as the distraction he was meant to be, but to her surprise Derrick wasn't so bad to be around. **

**Galleria enjoyed the insightful conversations they now had. She was starting to really liked Derrick, but more than that she missed Chanel.**

**Galleria missed the long conversations, the jokes, and even the smell of the other girl. She missed the sarcastic looks she would receive from her and she missed her laugh. 'When Chanel laughs the whole world wants to laugh.' Galleria thought with a sad smile. She knew this was all for the best though; plus Chanel still wasn't talking to her.**

**Galleria had called her numerous times after the restaurant incident but Chanel wasn't answering her calls and sometime during that last past week Galleria had given up on calling.**

**She also missed the other cheetahs. She missed the company of her girls. She missed singing with them and joking around with them. She knew she had been neglecting the group, but was afraid to be around them and afraid they'd found out about her feelings for Chanel.**

**Galleria's phone began to ring. She picked it up knowing more than likely it was Derrick. She looked down at the called ID and a huge smile worked it's way across her face. It was Chanel. Galleria felt bad for hurting her best friend. Her heart did a back flip insider her chest when she'd realized after all the calls she made to Chanel she didn't' know what to say to the girl. **

'**C'mon Galleria just let the voicemail get her,' Galleria painfully coaxed herself. Then she thought of Chanel sitting on her bed innocently calling to talk to her "best friend" and how she was pushing her aside like yesterday's trash. Galleria stared at the phone, took a deep breath and opened it.**

"**Hey Chu Chi!" she said with not so faux excitement. "Hey Stranger!" Chanel replied in the same tone of voice. 'Ouch! Stranger? Well I guess I deserved that.'**

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was dating Derrick." Galleria blurted eager to get the guilt off of her chest. She waited patiently for the other girl's reply and was surprised when Chanel said, "That's alright. I forgive you; I just needed some time to think." **

**Galleria smiled into the phone happy that she had been forgiven. "Oh. Thanks for forgiving me." She said. "Of course I was gonna forgive you!" Chanel laughed. "You're my best friend!" she said.**

**There was another brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry we haven't hung out in while." Galleria offered. "Yeah I feel like I we haven't talked in forever!" Chanel exclaimed. There was a second of silence on the other end of the phone. "I really have missed you Chanel." Galleria said softly into the phone. "And I've missed you too Bubbles." Chanel replied. There was another moment of silence as the two thought, each wondering what the other was thinking.**

"**The girls were talking about calling a practice before our studio date." Chanel suddenly spoke interrupting the silence. "Really! That's a great idea!" Galleria exclaimed excited at the opportunity to hang out with her girls. **

"**Yeah!" Chanel confirmed. "How about tomorrow morning?" she asked. Galleria sighed. "That's not good. Have a breakfast date with Derrick." She replied.**

"**Oh" Chanel said. 'Why did she sound so upset? Maybe she really does miss me. Galleria thought as yet another silence took over. "But I'm free tomorrow evening if that's good for ya'll!" Galleria blurted in efforts to cheer up the seemingly disappointed Chanel.**

"**Tomorrow evening?...Yeah that works!" Chanel exclaimed happily. "Yay!" Galleria sang into the phone. "And we can have it at your place, and I can come over early so we can hang out! Galleria suggested. 'Hey I'm pretty good at this cheering up stuff!!' she thought to herself. "Yeah! That sounds great!" Chanel said. Galleria smiled hearing the happiness in Chanel's voice.**

"**Ohay! So at six?" Galleria asked. "Yeah!" Chanel replied smiling. "Well I'll see you then! Love you girl!" Galleria said into the phone. "Love you too! Bye!" Chanel said as they both hung up with huge smiles on their faces. Galleria sighed happily looking forward to the next day as she turned on her side for some much needed rest.**

**The next afternoon Galleria closed her front door leaning on it wistfully; thinking about the breakfast she'd just had with Derrick. **

**The boy really had changed and Galleria was really starting to develop some strong feelings for him. On one hand she felt happy and relieved that she was finally possibly getting over Chanel, but on the other hand she felt bad; like she was giving up what little hope she and Chanel might have had. She was cheating.**

**She sighed willing the doubtful thoughts out of her head. She had a rehearsal to get ready for! She thought excitedly as she picked out an outfit out of her closet.**

**She was finally going to hang out with her girls! It had been too long! And this would be the first time in a while she would hang out with Chanel without any awkward feelings holding her back. She was bouncing like a toddler inside as joy and anticipation overwhelmed her.**

**She put on a simple white jump suit she had picked out that hit her in all the right places but was none the less casual, and threw on some matching white J's and silver hoop earrings.**

"**Ready or not Cheetahs here I come!" Galleria said as she headed towards the front door for the short walk to Chanel's house.**

**Chanel rapped softly on her best friend's front door. It was answered shortly by Chanel. "Miss Me?!" Galleria exclaimed happily as soon as the door was opened. Chanel shrugged her shoulders uninterested. "Not really." She replied with about as much emotion as a stick. **

**Galleria's face smile fell down into a pout. "Just kidding girl!" Chanel exclaimed laughing at the other girl's reaction. Come here!" she said pulling Galleria into a hug.**

'**I missed this.' Galleria thought as she held Chanel. 'Not feeling awkward around her. I love this.' She mused as she absentmindedly tightened her grip around the other girl.**

**They broke apart and went and sat on the couch. "So what have you been up to Missy? Besides dating the hot college guy and all?" Chanel asked mustering up all the niceness she had to keep things form being awkward. Showing her unavoidable jealousy would have definitely put a damper on that.**

"**Wow. No rude comments? You really have forgiven me!" Galleria said astonished. "Yeah!" Chanel laughed. It was good to hear. "So what HAVE you been up to?" Chanel repeated.**

"**Well……" Galleria started. "Nothing much besides hanging with Derrick. He's been keeping me pretty busy." Galleria explained. "Oh" Chanel said trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt. 'Well I know if Galleria was mine I'd keep her busy too.' Chanel told herself trying to calm the heartache she was suddenly feeling.**

"**But I missed my girls." Galleria added trying to lighten the mood. "And we missed you." Chanel chided. "I know you did!" Galleria started feeling a joke coming on. "I don't know what ya'll would do without me!" she exclaimed in faux cockiness. "Ya'll probably sat around bored to death like, 'Galleria's not here; there's no reason to live!'" she said dramatically.**

"**Whatever!" Chanel laughed as she playfully hit Galleria on the arm. Then an idea struck her. "You know you really shouldn't tease me Galleria." Chanel started with a devious look in her eyes. "Oh yeah?! Why not?" Galleria challenged. "Because, oh best friend of mine, you forget that I'm one of the few people who knows your ticklish!" And with that Chanel started a tickle attack on Galleria's stomach and ribs.**

**Galleria laughed uncontrollably squirming to get away form her. "Now say you're sorry." Chanel ordered sweetly as she continued her tickling ministrations. 'I kinda like this. Maybe I shouldn't say anything' Galleria mused. 'Crap!' she thought when she realized her sudden change of thoughts. 'Here we go again! Will I ever get over her?! Galleria thought as she let out a breathless Sorry.**

**Chanel stopped her assault on the other girls stomach. "That'll teach you to tease Chanel Simmons!" she declared. "Actually….." Galleria started. "It only reminded me of something." Galleria replied coolly. "And what's that?" Chanel wondered alound. "That you, little Miss teach a lesson happen to have a tickle spot of your own!" Galleria declared as she raised her hand to begin her own tickle attack.**

**Just then her cell phone began to ring. She glanced down at the caller ID. "One second. I'll get back to you." Galleria told the other girl as she picked up the phone. Chanel sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to undergo the sweet torture of being ticked by Galleria because she really was very ticklish.**

"**Derrick?" Galleria said into the phone. Chanel frowned and sighed in disappointment at the person who was calling. "What?!...You didn't!...Oh my gosh!" Galleria exclaimed. Chanel wondered what he could possibly be saying to the other girl to make her so happy. "You're so sweet!" Galleria said. 'Sweet?' Chanel thought feeling the sudden need to gag. 'I can think of some things he might be but sweet is definitely not one!' she thought.**

"**Well I was suppose to hang out with my girls." Galleria said into the phone. 'Suppose? I don't like the way this is going." Chanel thought as she listened to Galleri's end of the converstion. "Well I guess so. I'll see you later." Galleria concluded hanging up the phone. 'Tell me later means tomorrow or never please!' Chanel thought to herself.**

"**What did he want?" Chanel asked as Galleria closed her phone. "Well………" Galleria started cautiously imitating Samantha's trademark line in "Bewitched". 'Not what I wanted to hear.' Chanel thought already feeling her blood begin to boil in frustration.**

**This was supposed to be her time to spend with Galleria and he was ruining everything yet another time! And what was worse, Galleria wasn't doing anything to stop him.**

"**Derrick surprised me with tickets to the Fergie concert tonight!" Galleria exclaimed hoping her excitement might be contagious and cause the other girl to also be excited. It didn't. Chanel stared at her stone faced.**

"**You're leaving?" She said not really asking a question. "Yeah" Galleria sighed. "This is her last night being here Chanel! And he bought the tickets and all and it would just be wrong -" **

"**Just Go!" Chanel suddenly exclaimed interrupting her. She stood abruptly and motioning towards the door. "Don't be like that Chanel! I wanted to be here!" Galleria attempted standing and moving closer to Chanel. "No! Stay away from me!" Chanel yelled. All the frustration, pain, and angst of the last weeks coming to surface.**

"**If you wanted to be here so much you could've just stopped by. or at least called!" she exclaimed. "Don't you think I wanted to!" Galleria yelled back starting to get a little frustrated herself. "No one was stopping you!" Chanel screamed. "You've been avoiding me!" she painfully exclaimed. "Admit it! You've been going out with Derrick and all this stuff to -" **

**Chanel was interrupted when Galleria fiercely crushed her lips up against Chanel's in a steamy kiss. For the 1****st**** time ever Chanel was stopped mid-rant. She was quickly overwhelmed by the feel of Galleria's soft full lips against hers.**

**After about five seconds Galleria moved back only to have Chanel quickly re-close the distance between them by repressing her lips to Galleria's in a second kiss. Fireworks went off in both of their heads at the sensation they felt every time their lips touched. It was overwhelming. All the longing, frustration, and lust they had felt over the past month was poured into the heartfelt kiss.**

**After about 3 seconds Galleria pulled away again. She couldn't believe she had let her emotions get the best of her but more than that she couldn't believe how on edge she was and how hot Chanel was making her. She knew neither Derrick nor any other person for that matter could ever make her feel that way.**

**Galleria looked at the other girl breathing heavily and chest heaving and gulped. She looked at the exposed smooth caramel skin and longed to taste it. The feelings she was having were overwhelming to say the least.**

"**I've….I've….I've….gotta be….be somewhere." Galleria stuttered horribly being intoxicated by the sight of Chanel's lips. " Somewhere…not here!" she finally said as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the door. Chanel stood dazed by what had just happened.**

**She softly touched her lips remembering that Galleria's won lips had just been pressed up to hers. A smile behan to work its way up on her face as she remembered how good it had felt. She remembered the sensations, the electricity it elicited and the softness of Galleria's full lips.**

'**She does love me!' she thought as she sat down wistfully on the couch. **

'**After tonight you're not getting my girl!' Chanel thought aiming the thought at Derrick with new fire, determination, and anticipation for the next day. "This is war!" Chanel declared as she hopped off of the sofa in search of a sexy show stopping outfit.**

**Author's note" Okay ya'll that's chapter 13! Chanel is finally getting some guts! It's war now just like Chanel said! Get ready people! It's on and poppin' in Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Rising to the Challenge**

**Chanel stood in her room in front of her closet frozen in place once again with a dazed look on her face. She was touching her lips in awe as she replayed her and Galleria's kiss over and over in her head. She couldn't seem to get enough of the fateful moment.**

**She was so entranced that she didn't even notice her brother Pucci enter the room. "Hey Chanel?" he questioned noticing his sisters dazed expression. There was no answer. "Chanel?" he repeated. Still no answer. "Earth to Chanel!" he said raising his voice and waving his hands wildly in front of her face. **

"**Oh! Oh!" Chanel uttered coming out of her happy and naughty thoughts she was having about her and Galleria. "I'm sorry P! I didn't see you there!" she hurriedly told her brother smiling sheepishly. **

**He looked at her like she had gone completely crazy. "Geez what's wrong with you sis?!" he asked wondering what I the world had made his sister so entranced and oblivious to her surroundings. **

"**You were just standing there with this goofy look on you face -" "It was not goofy!" Chanel interrupted her brother's explanation to her craziness. Pucci gave her a look that said 'Yeah right' and continued, "You had this GOOFY look on your face," he repeated with enfaces on goofy. Chanel rolled her eyes as he continued. "And you were touching your lips like someone had just -"Suddenly the light bulb went off in Pucci's head.**

"**Like you had just kissed someone." He finished as a huge grin began to make its way across his face. "You and Galleria kissed didn't you!" he exclaimed practically bouncing up and down where he stood. He was happy that his "impossible" sister had finally made some progress.**

**Chanel debated on whether to deny it or not but decided that her brother was not stupid and would see right through any lie she managed no matter what. "Yeah" she replied monosyllabic; then thought better of it and elaborated more on the blissful kiss. **

"**It was amazing Pucci!" she told her brother grinning uncontrollably. "It was better than I'd ever imagined, and I imagined some pretty good stuff." She told him a dreamy look on her face.**

**Pucci looked at his sister's happy expression and smiled softly. "That's great Chanel." He said. Her brother was very mature and may have even been turned on by the details of the kiss had it not been his sister kissing. He was genuinely happy that his sister might actually get Galleria. It was a nice moment.**

**The nice moment only lasted a second though because after it he quickly exclaimed, "I knew she liked you!" Pucci was in his celebration mode. He was right and Chanel was wrong! It was a rare moment and he was going to enjoy it. "But you wouldn't let me tell you!" he continued. Chanel rolled her eyes at him, but was smiling nonetheless. **

"**You were all like, 'You don't know what you're talking about! Stay out of my business!'" Pucci ranted over imitating his sister. "Okay!" Chanel exclaimed in defeat. "You were right." She admitted. "I'm sorry I snapped on you." She offered. **

"**Apology accepted." Pucci declared triumphantly. "Want to know how you can make it up to me?" he pressed flashing on of his award-winning, dimple-infested smiles that usually got him whatever he wanted with his mom. **

"**How?" Chanel questioned with an eyebrow quirked up in suspicion. "Well….The cheetah girls are having their recording date tomorrow right….." he started. "Yeeeaahhh" Chanel drawled out. "Well you know my baby's gonna be there and I figured we could hang out or something." He said with a smile.**

**The baby he was referring to was no other than Aqua whom was according to him his girlfriend. He'd had a crush on him ever since she'd complimented him on his dimples. It was too long ago to remember but Pucci had blushed and asked her to be his girlfriend. Aqua just calls it a cute crush and says she didn't want to shatter his hopes and dreams. So now she's his "girlfriend".**

**There were two sides to Aqua. On the outside there was the sassy Aqua full of attitude, but on the inside there was the nice, sensitive, and compassionate Aqua. Both were nice to know.**

"**Fine" Chanel said accepting her brother's offer. "Just make sure you're ready on time." she warned. "Oh I'll be ready!" he exclaimed excitedly retreating to his room.**

"**Alright" Chanel said softly after he left. "And I'll be ready to. I just hope Galleria can handle this!" she declared.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**G**

**Galleria ran into her house completely panicked making a beeline for her room. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" her mother called after her stopping her before she reached the safe sanctuary she had been headed for. **

"**Where's the fire?" Dorthea joked worriedly. "Um….." Galleria started. "No fire" she breathed attempting to catch her breath in her suddenly dry throat. "Um…..gotta pee!" she exclaimed running towards her room. **

**She closed her door abruptly and leaned up against it completely out of breath. She closed her eyes slowly thinking of the huge event that had just taken place. She absentmindedly licked her lips lusting for and remembering the overwhelming feeling of having Chanel's lips pressed up to hers.**

**The moment their lips had met time seemed to freeze and the only thing in the whole entire world was them. All of her troubles and worries seemed to disappear; not to mention she had completely forgotten about Derrick. Derrick who! It had knocked Galleria completely off of her feet. She racked her brain to remember the exact way Chanel's lips had felt and her intoxicating smell. Chanel smelled like Chanel, No. 5 that is, which was already Galleria's favorite scent to begin with. **

'**I could definitely get used to being around that scent 24/7' she mused. Then her infamous doubtful thoughts began to resurface. 'But what if I've scared her off?! I can't believe I kissed her!' she panicked. 'Then again she did kiss me back!' she tried to think positively. 'But that could've been a spur of the moment!' she thought nervously.**

"**Wait! Hold on Galleria!" she suddenly told herself realizing if she continued she might have a panic attack which she had never had before. "Calm down." She soothed. "Right now all you need to focus on is a nice, cold shower. I'll think about this in the morning!" she decided ready for the relaxation and cool down she so desperately needed.**

**The next afternoon Galleria was picked up by Derrick whom was taking her to the recording session. "So how has your day been so far baby?" he asked her as they drove down the highway. 'Nerve-racking!' Galleria thought. She'd spent most of the day trying to figure out what to do about Chanel. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth about how she felt about her. She didn't know how she knew but she just knew that nothing good would come from it.**

**Deep down in side .unbeknownst to herself, Galleria was scared. She was scared that she would mess things up between them if they ever did get together and feared she wasn't good enough for the other girl. **

"**It's been alright." She told him. "Doesn't sound like it." Derrick pressed having noticed the less than ecstatic tone of his girlfriend's voice. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. She smiled a sad smile. He really was a great guy and a great boyfriend and she was beginning to hate using him like she was. **

"**No. But thanks anyways." She said putting her left hand on top of his free hand that wasn't on the wheel. "No prob." He said squeezing her hand comfortingly. At that moment Galleria had an epiphany. 'I can use Derrick to help me deal with the Chanel kissing situation!' she thought excitedly wondering why she hadn't thought of this before.**

**She didn't know what exactly she was going to do, but she knew she could use Derrick to make Chanel think that she was in love with him and therefore not available and she might discount their kiss. A plan began to formulate in her talented mind and she sighed in relief but cursed herself on the inside knowing that she might hurt Chanel in the process.**

**Derrick pulled into a parking space at the record studio. "Here we are" he announced. "I have nothing to do today so I'll probably be at home if you want to do something later; unless you want me to - " "Stay!" Galleria interrupted/**

**Derrick gave her a confused smile and cocked his eyebrows in that oh so cute way. "I mean would you please stay?" Galleria requested more calm. "Of course" Derrick replied.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**G**

**Dorinda and Galleria were the only two there at the recording studio. They were in the nice recording room that had glass walls that were all beautiful and see through. Aqua had just called saying that she and Chanel .who was riding with her, were on their way. Galleria had been avoiding any real conversations with Do. She'd been dominating any talk they did have simply talking about their record date and school. "I'll be back ladies." Derrick said excusing himself and going over to the water fountain which was right outside of the left door in the recording room in the hallway.**

'**Don't leave me alone with her!' Galleria screamed willing him to hear her thought. No sooner had she thought it when Dorinda asked, "So how are things between you and Chanel?" "Oh there good…….normal!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Ha! Ha! That's what they are….normal!" she laughed nervously. Just then she began to smell that oh so familiar scent. It was so intoxication. It was faint but close enough for Galleria to smell. **

"**That water's nice and cold." Derrick said re-entering the room. 'Okay I've gotta do something! She's almost here!' Galleria began to panic. The smell was getting louder and louder. Galleria abruptly grabbed Derrick and pulled him into a searing kiss.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**C**

**Chanel couldn't believe her eyes. There right in front of her was Galleria kissing Derrick. Chanel's eyes went big as saucers as she caught sight of the abomination. She turned around and began walking running the other way. "Wait Chanel!" exclaimed Pucci who had been right behind her and had witnessed the whole ordeal. He ran after his sister. Chanel felt like she'd been stabbed in the back; played for a fool. How could Galleria kiss him like nothing had even changed…..like their kiss had meant nothing! **

"**Hey Chanel what's wrong?!" Aqua questioned as Chanel stormed past her. She'd been a few feet behind the two because she'd had a cell phone call. Chanel continued out of the building. "It's no big." Pucci stopped and told Aqua. "I'll handle it. Just don't tell anyone in there please." He pleaded. Aqua gave him an unsure look. "Trust me. I'll handle it." he told her. "Alright." She sighed turning and walking away.**

**Pucci took a deep breath and then opened the door to head outside where he knew Chanel would be and there she was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest and her head down on her knees crying. "C'mon Channey" Pucci soothed sitting down next to her and softly rubbing her back. "Don't cry." He begged.**

"**I….. have….. to." Chanel said in between sobs. "You saw her Pucci! She acts like we never even kissed!" she said exclaimed. Pucci thought for a moment trying to think of what to say and how to say it. "Chanel think." Her brother told her. "Galleria's scared. She probably thinks that you regret the kiss…….and therefore she's trying to act like it never happened." Pucci said. 'Wow that actually made since!' he thought amazed at his ability to improvise on the spot. **

**Chanel slowly brought her head up looking at her brother. "I guess that makes since." She said. "But I'm tired of her assuming and thinking things! Why can't she just ask me!" Chanel wondered frustrated. "Well maybe if you tell her…." Pucci offered. "No. She should've known by the way I kissed her. I'll just……" Chanel started. "Well I don't what I'm gonna do but she wants to make me jealous?! It's time to fight fire with fire!" she declared. "Alright Channey! Make her pay!" Pucci cheered.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**G**

**Back in the recording room Galleria felt like complete crap. She knew her plan had worked because the smell had quickly gone away. The others along with Aqua were all engaged in conversation as they waited for Chanel but Galleria couldn't concentrate. She was too busy calling herself names and regretting not being able to have have the guts to tell Chanel the truth.**

**Chanel entered the room looking like a million bucks. Galleria had been awaken by her thoughts when Dorinda had commented on Chanel's outfit as she entered. She immediately turned her focus to Chanel who was avoiding her eyes. Galleria's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the other girl. She looked absolutely sexy in her glittery white halter top. The short pink mini-skirt she was wearing showed off her beautiful caramel colored legs. Her hair was loose and framing her face beautifully and she had applied a light coat of make-up.**

"**Thanks" Chanel said confidently as if the whole breakdown outside had never taken place. "Hey I'm here to you know!" Pucci spoke up. "Did ya'll hear anything?" Aqua teased. "Nope" Derrick countered. "Oh I see how ya'll wanna be." Pucci said. The others laughed. "We're just kidding! Hi Pucci!" Dorinda exclaimed. "Ha Ha very funny" he saud sarcastically. **

**Galleria watched as the flaming hot diva that was Chanel quickly made her way over to the others and started engaging in conversation. Galleria was left dumbfounded and speechless as she watched the Latin Goddess talk. **

"**Hey Chanel here comes Michael." Aqua said nudging Chanel in the shoulder as the record producer and younger brother/assistant Michael made there way towards the room. "He so has a crush on you!" Aqua said. Chanel smiled inside when she saw that the comment had had an effect on the strangely quiet Galleria. "Really?!" Chanel said faking interest. "He is cute." Chanel said earning an uneasy shift from Galleria.**

"**Good Afternoon Ladies!" the record producer Marcus Roberts greeted them. He was a tall African American, mahogany skinned with nice straight teeth and baby curly hair. He was fair shaped and a nice guy."And gentle men" he said acknowledging Derrick and Pucci. "Morning!" the Cheetah's said in unison. Michael Roberts on the other hand the 19 year old younger brother to Marcus was light skinned. He still had nice teeth, beautiful smile,, but also had light brown eyes, and baby curls; not to mention a banging body.**

"**Today we're going to be recording the track "My girls". He announced. "So let me get some more equipment and we'll be ready to go!" he told them exciting the world. Michael was eyeing Chanel the whole time. It was obvious that he liked her but her showstopper outfit definitely had his mouth watering. She'd been making eyes at him also trying to send out the 'come hither' look. She was tired of being jealous all the time. It was time for Galleria to see how it felt.**

"**Hi Chanel." Michael said walking up to Chanel and flashing his award-winning smile after his brother had left. "Hi" Chanel said looking at him intensely. Galleria noted the look and had the sudden crave to walk straight up to Chanel and kiss her senseless either that or knock Michael straight out for looking at her girl.**

"**Look I this new club opened up called, Ferocious Fever" he started. 'No this clown is not asking her out!' Galleria thought to herself. "It's suppose to be real hot." He continued. "I was wondering if maybe you'd check it out with me tonight." He finished licking his lips enticingly. 'No way Chanel will go out with this Foo -' "Yes" Chanel smiled. "Really?" Michael said. Chanel nodded. "Well I'll pick you up at 10 we can talk about the details later. '10?! Isn't that kinda late? What are you tryna pull?!' Galleria fumed.**

"**Alright" Chanel replied as he walked away. Galleria wasted no time and quickly approached the other girl. She was all but speechless now. "So what's up with you and this Michael guy?" she questioned. Chanel was taken aback and mildly turned on. "My. Galleria Garibaldi. Are you jealous?" she joked. "No." Galleria spat. "I just was wondering can't a friend know if her friend's interested in a guy?" she asked. "Okay…….."Chanel started.**

"**Well I am interested." She said matter of factly. "Oh………"Galleria said starting to walk away. "Well we should double date!" she blurted. "Huh?" Chanel asked faking as if she hadn't heard. "We should um you know double date." Galleria said lower. "Oh sure" Chanel replied simply as she turned around walking away from the other girl. **

**Galleria watched as the other girl retreated. She couldn't help staring at the other's girl perfect round butt. 'No way in hell he's getting my girl!' She declared a new light awaken in her……JEALOUSY.**

**Author's note" Okay you guys that was Chapter 14! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Get ready for a fire cracker two chapters! But I need your reviews! They're really what keep me going and I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far because ya'll are truly thy only reason I'm writing! Please keep reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

I Have really bad news for readers but really good news for writers who love this story! I'm sooooo sorry but I'm not going to be able to continue writing this story for various reasons. It pains me and I'm very sad because this story is like my baby but I can't continue to write it. I do however know that I have some faithful fans who loved reading it and if you would like to continue writing it please send me a private message. I will write you back and you can get my password and everything and the story will live on! Please reply within a week or my profile will no longer exist! Thanks and sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay you guys I have great news! Someone has very graciously agreed to take over the story for me! Yay! It will continue on! All I ask is that you treat the new writer with respect, be gracious, and give her lots of great reviews so that she will continue writing! I hope you enjoy the story and thanks to all of you who reviewed and I guess thanks to all of you who didn't because if you had I might not even have the guts to quit writing! I hope you enjoy the story! Farewell!


End file.
